


Starting Over

by Nightwing99



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Comedy, Drama, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Happily Ever After, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so sorry, Idiots in Love, Intimacy, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Lesbians, Love Confessions, Minor Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Minor Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, THAT GOOD GAY SHIT, Useless Lesbians, catradora, fluff with a plot, there's so much angst, working through trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing99/pseuds/Nightwing99
Summary: Catra and Adora learn how to love themselves and each other as they stumble through a post-season five world together.Catradora-centric with some side ships and characters, effectively how I'd see a 6th season going.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 70
Kudos: 277





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written anything in like 10 years, please be kind on my gay heart.

_Chapter 1: New Beginnings_

The remnants of the rebellion, now freed of Horde Prime's control, began to gather at the last known source of light in Etheria. Where just hours ago the distinct glow of She-Ra's magic could be seen pouring across the land. They stumbled, helping one another, pausing on occasion to greet loved ones they had thought lost, until they reached the summit. They expected to find She-Ra, their symbol of hope and peace, but instead they found four young adults hand in hand laying across the field. As they approached the sleeping warriors a bubble of purple magic enveloped their resting place as a man walked out of the shadows towards them.

"Let them rest for now, they've earned it." The man sighed, his face just barely visible under the light of their new stars. The group paused, unsure of how to proceed, the adrenaline and sense of purpose that had propelled them to this place waned as they waited for their hero to emerge and lead them. In the sky above a cloud slowly drifted overhead, as it moved a sliver of moonlight revealed the face of their mystery sorcerer. A small gasp arose from the rear of the group as an elderly citizen pushed themselves to the front, disentangled from the group, and knelt.

"My king." They stated, sounding as though they had awoken from a trance.

"King? But we have a Queen!"

"The last King was a powerful sorcerer"

"I heard he had died fighting the Horde"

"That was years ago"

Suddenly a royal guard emerged from the crowd. 

"This is King Micah, it's a long story but he's been fighting with the rebellion the past few months." Their words calmed the swelling anxiety of the crowd as Micah internally praised himself for having the foresight to make the barrier protecting his daughter and the other heroes of Etheria sound proof.

"Yes, it's a long story, one that can wait until morning. Come, everyone is setting up camp near the remains of the tower." With a wave of his hand he turned and sauntered towards the white beacon just beyond. The crowd shuffled behind him, unsure of their new-but-also-kind-of-old King, too tired to question him any further.

They were greeted with weary smiles, the prizes of a hard fought battle, but nevertheless a happy hum hung in the air as though a weight had been lifted from the very planet itself. They picked up blankets from a stack nearby and located a section of grass to collapse upon. 

"Looks like we have more stragglers coming," Scorpia stated to no one in particular.

"We'll run out of blankets at this rate, come, let's ride!" Swiftwind exclaimed, happy for any excuse to spread his wings.

"That won't be necessary," Perfuma smiled as she lifted her hands and blankets of grass wove themselves into existence before their eyes.

"Oooooh your girlfriend learned another neat trick!" Swift Wind exclaimed looking at Scorpia as her face swelled with a red deep enough to match her claws. "Hey can I get one of those for Adora? I can feel she's cold through our super special and awesome sacred bond," the magical horse continued, completely oblivious to the awkward glances now passing between the two women.

"Oh! Adora and the others! How could I forget!" Perfuma squealed, grateful for the opportunity to change the subject as she ran towards the purple barrier in the distance. 

"Hey so I'm just gonna go see if anyone needs help carrying anything _okaybye,_ " Scorpia stuttered as she vanished into the crowd.

"Weird, wonder what's up with them," Swift Wind said as he picked up a fresh grass blanket in his teeth and draped it over his back with a flourish to settle in for the night. 

All around people were collapsing with relief and exhaustion as their first night of freedom commenced.

\----

Adora stirred from her slumber, the smell of grass filling her nose as a gentle ray of sun caressed her face. She began to reach her hand up in an effort to block the intrusion of light, only to find it heavy, warm, and far too comfortable to move. With that thought she heard the smallest, most adorable sneeze in the world from beside her right shoulder. She opened her eyes to find Catra rubbing her nose in her sleep as she pushed away a soft clump of grass that had intruded upon her face. 

_Catra…. Oh. That's right!_ Adora thought as the memories of yesterday flooded to the forefront of her mind. She looked down between them and her heart skipped a beat, they were holding hands under what she could only assume was Perfuma's creation, a blanket of some kind made of grass and small clovers. She smiled at the thought of their friend's kind gesture.

"Mmmm… hey, Adora…," Catra murmured as she turned, still asleep, to rest her head on Adora's shoulder. Adora froze, suddenly terrified to move and lose this perfect dream. _It had to be a dream, right?_ Adora wondered as she felt Catra's tail drape itself lightly around her waist. _Okay, maybe not a dream,_ she thought as a rumbling snore erupted on her left. Usually she was alone with Catra in her dreams. Adora turned her head as slowly as humanly possible so as not to disturb the sleeping kitten curled against her side. _Bow, Glimmer!_ She thought as she glimpsed the pair from the corner of her eye. _Well, dream or not I'm not going to waste this_ , Adora decided as she turned back and slumped her head above Catra's and quickly fell back asleep.

\----

"Can we wake them up yet? They've been sleeping FOREVER," Frosta whined.

"They'll wake up soon enough," Micah replied.

"We're, like, all tired," Mermista sighed.

"Perhaps I can rouse them with a shanty!" Sea Hawk exclaimed.

"No shanties!" The group yelled in response.

The Princess Alliance and the rest of the Rebellion began packing up their makeshift camp. They were all eager to return home now that the danger had passed. Some members of the rebellion, however, didn't have a home to return to. 

"Where will I go, brother?" Wrong Hordak asked of his purple haired companion.

"Well you're welcome to come back to Dryl with Hordak and I. You are coming to Dryl, right?" She looked over at the pale man questioningly.

"I. Well, I suppose I ca-" 

"Fantastic! It's settled then!" Entrapta exclaimed, clapping her hands together, not giving Hordak enough time to process or protest as her purple hair picked up everything in sight and tossed it in a pile where Wrong Hordak was waiting, attempting to catch each random piece of junk.

\----

Catra stirred. A flash of green, a glow of blue, and then she’s enveloped in a rainbow cocoon that fills her with a warmth she’s never really known, and yet it’s familiar somehow. Warmth so close she could reach out and- her fingers graze against cloth, she opens her eyes with a start and finds the source of warmth, her own personal space heater, Adora. Here. Next to her. She closes her eyes again. _If it’s a dream, give me at least five more minutes…_ she thinks as she dozes off again. _Or not._ Catra grumbles to herself as a loud yelp is released to her left, past the space heater, and far beyond her range of caring.

"Bowwhatareyoudoing! My Dad will see," Glimmer hisses as she jumps up and teleports away. Bow turns to the entangled girls next to him with a face that pleads for help. As his stare goes unnoticed he realizes they won't be much help to anyone for a while and with a sigh he runs off in search of Glimmer alone. 

“Whazzat… uh… for the honor…,” Adora mumbles as she starts to wake up, pulling her hand, and Catra’s along with it, up towards the sky.

“Slow down, Adora, no need to pull She-Ra out for this,” Catra chuckles as she tugs with her trapped hand and brings Adora’s crashing back down beside them.

“Hmm? What did I miss… wait, when did this happen?” Adora’s brain starts to come online as she processes the soft hand between her fingers.

A shallow blush blooms across Catra’s face as she mumbles, “Yesterday… I guess.”

“Mmm that’s right, we had a pretty big day yesterday, didn’t we?” Adora brings their entwined hands to her lips and brushes a soft kiss along Catra’s knuckles.

“Well yeah, I mean you saved the world and stuff so that was pretty big.”

“You mean **we** saved the world, silly, and that’s not what I meant.”

Adora stood up, pulling Catra with her, who dropped Adora’s hand as soon as they were both vertical.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Adora asked, soft and concerned.

“I dunno, I just. Things were crazy yesterday and we got caught up in the moment and I…”

“You don’t want this?”

“Do you, Adora? What do you want?”

Adora paused as she finally looked at Catra the way she should have all these years. Her hair, short now, but still scruffy and cute. The wisps of fur that fall under her ears. The freckles splayed across her nose. Those beautiful two-toned eyes. How could she have ever denied herself the pleasure of this view… 

Catra’s eyes started to fill with tears as the silence stretched on and she told herself over and over that Adora could never want her. Not like she wanted Adora. She didn’t deserve to be wanted. Adora used her to save the world, that’s all it was, it wasn’t for her. Now that the world is safe there’s no reason for Adora to keep her around. She should just pack her things and-

Catra’s cascade of negative thoughts were interrupted by the sensation of Adora’s lips quelling the swirling vortex of emotions she’d fallen into. Catra leans into the kiss, her tail begins to wrap around Adora’s leg, and then she pulls away. Her hand flutters up to brush against her lips and then falls back against her side.

“I want you, Catra…,” Catra stared at her, not moving, not even blinking, and Adora thought maybe not even breathing? “...and maybe some breakfast because I really don’t remember the last time we ate” Adora quickly followed up with that half cocked dorky smile of hers in an attempt to break the tension.

Catra’s brow furrows as she looks at Adora, head tilting slightly to one side, incapable of processing the words she’s been presented with. 

“So…. breakfast?" Adora grabbed Catra’s hand and spun her in the direction of camp. She marched forward, Catra barely coherent enough to be dragged behind her, until she located a grill still burning. Adora glanced around for the owner of the grill, yelled out, “If you don’t want me to eat this, say something now!" and immediately digged in. After she’d eaten her full she turned to the still comatose Catra and presented her with a plate of her own. 

“Come on Catra, you need to eat.”

Catra frowned and looked down at the food. Adora sighed, “Are we really gonna do this? Alright, come on, just like when we’d have to eat the brown ration bars…” Adora pinched Catra’s nose, stepped on her foot, and raised the food to her mouth in one fell swoop. Catra gasped in shock and Adora seized the moment by shoving as much food in as she could. Adora beamed at her while Catra begrudgingly chewed and swallowed, never breaking eye contact. Adora lifted her hand to pinch Catra’s nose again but was cut off with an abrupt, “I can feed myself, thanks,” from the formerly mute catgirl.

“She speaks!!” Adora cheered for all to hear as Catra took the plate of food and started picking it apart with her fingers. Having only temporarily satiated her own ravenous hunger Adora scooped up another plate and began dumping it directly into her open mouth.

Catra stared down at her plate as if it held all the answers in the Universe while Adora gorged herself on even more food.

“Are you sure?” Catra softly whispered into her plate. Her ears laid flat against her head, weighed down by the pressure of her question.

Adora put down the freshly stacked plate she was preparing to inhale and carefully placed both her hands over Catra’s. She gently removed Catra’s plate, placed it next to her own, and returned her hand to its former position above Catra’s. She moved her hand up to Catra’s chin, gently tilted her head back so she could look into Catra’s eyes, and whispered in return a simple and eternal, “Yes,” before leaning in to seal her words with a kiss. 

Adora pulls away first this time, leaning Catra's still body into her shoulder and snaking a hand up to gently scratch behind her ears.

"I love you, Catra, I think I always have. I'm so sorry it took me this long to realize it but you know I'm an idiot sometimes..."

"Sometimes?" Catra quietly scoffed as she lifted her head from Adora's shoulder and gazed into the ocean of blue that comprised Adora's eyes. Adora looked so determined that her stare melted the last of Catra’s walls. 

"I love you too," Catra finally breathed as she leaned up for another kiss. Adora wrapped her arms around Catra as temporary relief spread over both of them. Catra tucked her head into the crook of Adora’s neck and said, "I just don't think I fit in your life, you know? You're a princess, I'm a monster…," Catra trailed off as her words were muffled by Adora’s jacket.

"You're not a monster, Catra, you're… well, you're Catra." Adora stubbornly announced. Catra pulled back to look at her once again.

"You say I'm Catra but to all these people," Catra gestured at the citizens around her, "I'm a monster. I took their homes, their lives, their childhoods, and for what? Because I couldn't have you? Because you left me? Adora, I hurt you. I really hurt you," Catra couldn't bring herself to continue as tears began rocking her body in waves. Adora grabbed at the back of Catra’s shirt as she attempted to calm her through sheer force of will. "What if I hurt you again…," Catra was finally able to get out between sobs and as the words were finally released the two girls fell to their knees.

"You won't, Catra, not like that. It's different now. You're different, we're different. It's okay. It'll be okay," Adora cooed softly into Catra’s hair.

“How can you be sure?”

Adora absentmindedly ran her fingers through Catra’s hair as she pondered the question.

“I can’t promise we’ll never fight again, because we probably will. It’s what we do after that’s important. Talking like this, like we are now, that’s what makes it different. I’m not leaving you again.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Catra released the breath she hadn’t known she was holding and allowed herself to melt into Adora’s embrace. Adora responded with equal relief as she splayed her fingers across the small of Catra’s back with one hand and scratched lightly through her hair with the other. Catra’s tail wound around Adora’s waist, tying them together. They stayed like that for a long while, letting the emotion drain slowly away, until they found themselves knocked over by an invisible force.

“Melog!” Adora giggled as the magical beast materialized and licked her face.

“Where have you been?” Catra asked, annoyed at the interruption.

 _I sensed you needed some alone time with this one._ They nodded towards Adora.

“And yet you chose now to interrupt?” Catra curtly replied.

 _I got hungry._ Melog glanced longingly at the abandoned plates of food.

“Fine, here," Catra sighed as she tossed them the remaining food.

“Hey!!!” Adora protested, a pout forming along her lips. It was too much for Catra to take, without thinking she leaned in and kissed the adorable pout away.

“Mmm… fine, you’re forgiven,” Adora murmured against Catra’s lips as she smiled into the kiss. Catra froze, suddenly aware of what she’d done. Unlearning all the years of restraining herself around Adora and pushing those emotions into the deepest part of her psyche was going to take some time. As if sensing her thoughts Adora laced her fingers through Catra’s and held tight.

“It’s okay. I know this…," Adora lifted their entwined hands, “is an adjustment. We’ll figure it out together," and with that Adora pulled both of them to their feet.

“Just because we’re good with this now doesn’t mean everyone else will be,” Catra snapped, still afraid to face Adora’s friends. 

_They’re your friends too._ Melog didn’t even bother lifting their head up from the pile of food.

Catra turned her head to hide her blush from Adora, who was unable to understand Melog.

“They will be Catra, you just need to give them time.”

“I don’t think time is going to fi-.... Well. Uh. Or not...” Catra’s gaze had shifted beyond Adora’s frame. Adora turned to follow where Catra was staring. Entrapta waddled through camp in the background supported by her pigtails and trailed by two former clones holding a myriad of what appeared to be random junk. “Is that _Hordak?_ ” Catra hissed. A few rebels still packing up their belongings paused to watch the odd procession, shrugged, and resumed their packing.

“See," Adora cooed happily, “Hordak did way worse stuff than you and literally no one cares. Now come on! Let’s find the others!” This time Catra allowed herself to be pulled along. 


	2. Stumbling Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang packs up and heads to Bright Moon where Catra and Adora can finally have some time to themselves.

_Chapter 2: Stumbling Together_

“Is that Bow and Glimmer?” Adora asked, squinting against the sun.

Catra’s ears swiveled in their direction and she heard Glimmer exclaiming, “... I just MET the man YESTERDAY," she made a mental note to fill Adora in later as they watched Bow make calming motions with his arms, clearly beside himself.

As they approached the bickering couple quieted as soon as Bow noticed them. He looked down, then back up at Catra and Adora, and back down again. He gasped, “Are you two holding haaaaaaaaaa-”

“One more word lover boy and I swear-” Catra’s threat was cut short by Melog’s appearance. Their fur now a glowing purple as a purr quietly stirred somewhere deep in their chest. Catra blushed, looking away, as Bow stuck out his tongue in her direction. Glimmer and Adora beamed at each other, delighted they could finally share their partners’ weirdness together.

Glimmer, rather fond of Catra from their time together on Horde Prime’s ship, decided to save the poor girl.

“I think everyone else is just further up the hill, let’s go see if they need help packing.”

The Best Friend Squad (2.0) turned together and walked up the hill.

“Hey guys!" Adora excitedly shouted as she saw her fellow princesses, waving her arm overhead.

“It’s about time you joined us," Frosta frowned as she ran to hug Glimmer.

“Yeah, where have you been? We missed you!" Scorpia smiled.

“Oh, just uh, grabbing breakfast, and stuff," Adora blushed softly in response. Catra released herself from Adora’s hand, pulling it behind her back and hoping no one noticed.

Mermista raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment.

“What can we do to help?” Glimmer offered as a distraction. Catra made another mental note to thank her later, if she can manage to, that’s twice now Sparkles has rescued her.

“I think we’re all done packing, but let's spread out and see if anyone else needs assistance before we head back to Bright Moon," Micah said.

The princesses and their partners all took off in different directions, checking for stragglers and helping where they could. As Adora assisted an elderly woman with her pack she noticed Catra in the distance, leaning down to talk to a small boy as Melog rubbed against their leg. She smiled as her eyebrows relaxed into her signature “For Catra Only Gayze”.

When the last of the makeshift camp had been dismantled and there was no one left to assist the Best Friend Squad assembled near the rear of the procession to Bright Moon. Adora smiled reassuringly at Catra but knew from the earlier interaction with their friends that she wasn’t ready for public displays of affection yet. Adora was determined to do everything in her power to make sure Catra was comfortable. So, instead she bopped her on the shoulder and then turned to rough up Glimmer and Bow’s hair.

“We did it you guys," Adora smiled.

“It’s finally over," Glimmer sighed.

“We’re going home!" Bow exclaimed.

“Yeah, home…," Catra frowned.

The other three exchanged a look™ after which Glimmer quickly added, “I’m really glad Bright Moon has so many spare rooms for all the people displaced by Horde Prime. I’ll have to ask Entrapta to help me broadcast a message letting everyone know they’re welcome to stay there.”

“Everyone?” Catra said to the ground.

“Even Horde Scum," Glimmer said, mirroring Adora by punching Catra’s shoulder.

Catra blushed and Adora gave her hand a brief reassuring squeeze. As Adora went to pull her hand away again Catra reached out and hooked her pinky finger to Adora’s. Adora smiled a little wider but decided to leave it alone for now.

“Do you think the clones left any food in the castle? I’m starving," Adora whined.

“Didn’t you guys have breakfast already?” Glimmer asked, her eyebrows arching.

“Adora’s always hungry," Catra smirked.

“That’s true," Bow added.

“Hey, being She-Ra burns a lot of calories, okay??" Adora scoffed.

Catra smiled. This felt, right, somehow. Well, making fun of Adora always felt right, but it was a nice feeling to have cohorts… maybe they really could be her friends too.

\----

Frosta, Mermista, Perfuma, and Scoripa were the first to reach the castle with Sea Hawk and King Micah trailing closely behind.

“BOUNCER," Frosta yelled as she punched a clone out of the way with her trademark ice fist.

“Be careful, Frosta, we don’t know if they’re still our enemy," Perfuma urged as Frosta took aim at another clone. Frosta frowned and lowered her fist just as a stream of water knocked the clone over instead. They all turned and raised their eyebrows.

“What?” Mermista deadpanned.

“No fair,” Frosta pouted.

Perfuma sighed and kept walking, using some vines to push debris out of the way.

“It’s alright; we can invite the clones to a gathering later and sort out everything then!” Scorpia suggested in an attempt to cheer up the flower princess while she chucked a slab of castle wall casually off to the side.

“A gathering? There’s no way we’re letting those things come to a _party_ ," Mermista stated, allowing a hint of snark to trail off the last word.

“Why now, my love, don’t look so somber! I’m sure these fine gentlemen will come ‘round with an inspirational shanty and a few well placed snacks!" Sea Hawk cheered as he caught up to the women.

“We’ll invite them to a diplomatic meeting and discuss their terms. They were under Horde Prime’s control as much as we were," Micah said as half the group shared a collective shudder at the memory of the Hive Mind.

“Whatever," Mermista sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.

\----

The Best Friend Squad was the last to reach the palace, finding it devoid of clones and Etherians alike as everyone else had already left to unpack in their respective quarters. Adora hoped the other princesses hadn’t left for their own kingdoms yet without saying goodbye, but she’d investigate that later. 

“We’ll meet you guys in the mess hall later?” Adora looked at Glimmer.

“Sounds good!” Glimmer smiled as she teleported herself and Bow away, winking at Adora as they vanished.

Adora glanced around to make sure they were alone before reaching for Catra’s hand.

“Is this okay?” she asked.

Catra jerked her head in a small nod, trying and failing to keep the blood rushing to her cheeks at bay. _What is wrong with me… it’s just Adora… Adora. Holding my hand. Smiling. Ack, it’s just Adora!_

“Hey Adora, what’s a mess hall?”

“It’s like the commissary back in the Fright Zone”

“Why don’t they just call it the commissary then?”

“I dunno.”

Adora turned and led them down the corridor towards her old room. _I hope no one looted inside my room, crap, what if it’s a disaster zone and I’m walking Catra straight into it? Ohgodohgod what do I do, there’s nowhere else to go… keep cool, Adora, you’re chill. You can do this. It’ll be fine._

 _Are we going to the blond one’s den?_ Melog meowed.

Catra’s face exploded in a heat of crimson as she outwardly ignored the question. _Adora’s… room. I’m holding her hand and she’s taking me to her room. I. What. It’s just Adora, It’s just-_

Both girls’ thoughts abruptly halted as they reached their destination. After an awkward pause, Adora laughed a little too loudly and thrust the door open. _Oh thank god it’s fine,_ she thought as she took in her untouched room.

 _Wow. Yep. Adora is still a mess._ Catra fondly thought as she took in the grandiose room with a pile of clothes in the corner, food wrappers strewn across the floor, and random knick knacks arranged haphazardly about the room. The bed, however, was perfectly tucked and smooth. No doubt a habit engrained from their cadet days. Catra’s blush deepened as she thought about their old shared bed. She quickly shifted her eyes to the window.

“Wow. That’s some view," Catra nervously sputtered.

“Yeah, the view certainly is beautiful.” Adora smoothly remarked, staring at Catra.

Catra didn’t think it was possible to blush more than she already was and yet here they were. _When the heck did Adora learn how to flirt? How is she being so smooth right now…_

Adora quietly giggled at Catra’s delightful reaction, giddy that it had worked and relieved as her heart pounded in her ears. _I’ll have to thank Bow later for letting me borrow those novels..._ With that thought Adora decided to be nice and give Catra a moment to gather herself while she turned to close the door behind them, unaware of Melog’s invisible form slipping out into the hallway. As she turned back to face Catra, she was suddenly encircled by two hands grabbing her waist, a tail that wound up her leg, and a pair of lips eager to release years worth of passion built up behind them. 

“Wow," Adora sheepishly giggled as she leaned in, wrapping her own hands around Catra’s back.

“Don’t ruin this," Catra groaned as she moved to deepen their kiss. _There’s the Adora I know..._

Adora didn’t need to be told twice. She picked Catra up, one hand behind her back; the other guiding Catra’s legs around her waist as she stumbled towards the bed, not daring to break their kiss. Catra’s eyebrows rose in surprise, _good to know both Adora and She-Ra can pick me up…_ she thought. _I am absolutely never telling her that._

 _Wow, glad that worked._ Adora thought, proud of herself for supporting Catra’s weight without She-Ra’s arms. _Oh but not for long_ , Adora realized as their lips lost connection, and they fell onto the bed.

During the tumble, Catra took the opportunity to yank Adora’s hair tie out, _stupid cute poof_ , and grasped a fistful of hair as Adora landed on top of her. Catra used her new leverage to pull Adora down into another kiss. This one slower than the last, Catra was acutely aware of Adora’s legs around her waist, her arms pushed into the bed, her form hovering just above Catra’s own. Adora lowered herself further into the kiss, then broke away and moved slowly to Catra’s neck. Catra slid her hands through Adora’s hair down to her back. She was enjoying the soft nibbles Adora trailed down her neck. A low rumble seeped out of Catra’s chest as she unknowingly purred from Adora’s touch. _Well she definitely likes that,_ Adora thought as she smiled into Catra’s skin, _wait, focus, take notes later._ Catra couldn’t take it anymore, she scraped her claws across Adora’s back, accidentally tearing through the shirt she wore under her jacket.

“Oh, my bad," Catra said embarrassed when she realized what happened.

“Don’t worry about it, that felt… great, actually," Adora pulled away from Catra’s neck and sat up, still straddling her as she shrugged her jacket off and threw it on the floor.

“Ha, no wonder it’s such a mess in here," Catra joked halfheartedly as she panicked from the scene unfolding before her.

“Hey, I. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… I want you to be comfortable," Adora said as she saw straight through Catra’s go-to defense mechanism. She swung her leg off Catra and pivoted into a sitting position on the bed. 

Catra quickly sat upright, thinking she’d messed everything up… again.

“And here I’m the one who told you not to ruin it…," Catra sighed, unable to meet Adora’s gaze. 

“Hey, hey no. You didn’t ruin anything," Adora caressed Catra’s face with her hand and gently angled it until Catra’s eyes found her’s. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Catra allowed herself to lean into Adora’s touch as Adora gave her the “For Catra Only Gayze”.

“Geeze, sappy much? You’re such a dork," Catra laughed.

“Yeah, but I’m your dork!” Adora laughed in return and tackled Catra into a tickle fight. Catra was equal parts relieved and disappointed. Goofing off with Adora came easy to her, it’s what they’d always done, and it eased her anxiety more than anything. The kissing part, that was new (obviously), and that made it terrifying, but she knew it was worth it. That Adora was worth it. They play fought, rolling around on the bed, until they thought their sides would split open from the pain of laughter and they finally collapsed. Catra tucked her head into Adora’s shoulder and curled up on her side while Adora gently ran her fingers through Catra’s scruffy hair. Catra started to purr again. Adora laughed softly and closed her eyes. Both girls drifted off to sleep again, saving the world really takes a lot out of you.

\----

They were awoken sometime later by a shy knock on the door.

“Hey, you in there?," Glimmer called.

 _Wow. She didn’t teleport in._ Adora thought as she opened her eyes. Catra was gently stirring next to her. Adora smiled down at her and swept a stray lock of hair behind the catgirl’s ear.

“Come on sleepyhead, I think we gotta get up," Adora whispered as her stomach rumbled. _Oh, yup, definitely time to get up._ Adora thought as she wondered how much time had passed since they arrived.

Glimmer knocked again. Catra let out a sigh and sat up. Adora went to follow her but was stopped by an incredibly painful stinging sensation. 

“Oww oww owwwwww," Adora whined.

Catra’s head whipped around to face her. “What? What happened? Did I hurt you?" Catra panicked.

“My arm fell asleep," Adora pouted.

Catra shoved her. “You idiot, don’t scare me like that”

“Sorry, it just really hurt for a second.”

“I know you’re in there, I can hear you guys! Come on! You missed lunch!" Glimmer yelled from behind the door.

“WE DID WHAT?!?!” Adora exclaimed as she leapt up, leaving behind a dazed Catra. 

“Adora’s ultimate motivator, food," Catra deadpanned.

Adora ran over to her dresser and pulled out a new white shirt. Without thinking she pulled the tattered one off and threw it in another corner. 

“Hey! Warn a girl!” Catra cried as her face turned a new shade of pink. Unfortunately, she got a decent look at a few familiarly shaped scars before she could look away in embarrassment. Her face fell as she closed her eyes in a frail attempt to block out the memory.

“SORRY," Adora shouted as she threw the new shirt on, slipped her jacket back on, and turned around. Eyes snapping open, Catra just barely managed to rearrange her face into a relatively neutral expression, hoping that the starving Adora was too hungry to notice. It worked. Adora crossed the room to open the door for their friend.

“Hey Glimmer!" Adora greeted her cheerfully.

“You know what, I’m not gonna ask. Let’s just go eat," Glimmer sighed as she pulled Adora from the room.

“You coming?” Adora reached out for Catra as she was yanked away by the shimmering princess.

“Yeah, coming,” Catra managed to say as she stood up and walked out the door, ignoring Adora’s outstretched hand. Adora frowned but knew better than to broach the subject in front of Glimmer. 

The three walked towards the mess hall in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't leave y'all with that angsty cliffhanger for too long so the next chapter is already done. Expect it on the weekend!


	3. The Hard Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora finally eats and the girls start the healing process.

_Chapter 3: The Hard Part_

“There you guys are!" Bow waved to them from an empty table.

Glimmer teleported onto the chair next to him as she beckoned the girls to follow.

Adora turned back to look at Catra, but she wouldn’t meet her eyes.

“I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful," Adora whispered, assuming Catra was upset from the changing incident.

“It wasn’t you," Catra murmured to the ground.

Adora looked puzzled and wondered if Glimmer interrupting them had caused her mood shift. _She knocked though… maybe it’s the pressure of being around people. I should have thought this through, we didn’t need to come out to the hall with everyone around. I could have just grabbed us a snack and taken her up to the tower. I guess it’s not too late now._

“Let’s get out of here," Adora smiled, stretching her hand out for Catra’s once again. 

Catra shook her head in response. She wasn’t ready to have the hard conversations yet.

“Okay…" Adora said slowly as her hand fell away. Catra sauntered over to the table where Bow and Glimmer were too engrossed in conversation to notice their delay. She sat down gently, on the far side of the table. Adora reached the table shortly after, but as she moved to take the seat next to Catra, Melog materialized already in it.

They stretched a paw out and began licking it gently. Adora could have sworn she saw Melog wink towards Catra...

“Alright, well, let me get the food then I guess," Adora awkwardly suggested. “Hey, Glimmer, you wanna help me carry?”

“What?” Glimmer looked up from Bow for the first time since entering the room. “Oh, yeah, totally," she quickly added when she saw Adora’s face.

The two girls walked towards the front of the hall where a pair of Bright Moon workers were handing out trays of food.

“You guys good?" Glimmer nudged Adora.

“I don’t know. I don’t think so? But I don’t know what happened," Adora confessed.

“The only way to find out is to ask.”

“Ha, yeah, ask Catra what’s wrong. That’s funny.”

“I’m serious Adora, if you guys are going to be anything, you need to start communicating and not just with your fists.”

Adora frowned, “What if it’s too much, and she runs away again…”

“Then I’ll teleport her back here myself," Glimmer responded smuggly.

“Really? You’d do that? I know you’re still not… completely good with her being around…”

“No, I’m not," Glimmer admitted, “But you’re my best friend, Adora, and she clearly means a lot to you so…" Glimmer paused, “I love her too. I might not **like** her just yet but we’ll get there, I think.”

Adora beamed at her glittering friend. _This is all I’ve ever wanted. My best friends and my… Catra. I guess? We haven’t really talked about that… ohhh… I see what Glimmer means…_ Adora’s thoughts trailed away from her until they were interrupted by a tray shoved into her hands.

Meanwhile, back at the table, Catra was trying her hardest to hear Adora over the dull roar of the mess hall. _Why are there so many people here? How does anyone eavesdrop like this?_

“SO!" Bow suddenly burst out, making Catra jump and her tail poof somewhat. Even Melog looked offended.

“Whoops. Uh… so," Bow corrected, lowering his volume, “Like the castle so far?”, he tried gently.

“It’s bright," Catra responded crassly.

“Well, it is called Bright Moon!" Sea Hawk exclaimed from behind them, making Catra jump again. “Mind if we join you?" He grinned.

“Uggghhhh, come on babe, there’s an empty table over there," Mermista suddenly appeared and dragged Sea Hawk away.

“Babe?!?!?" Sea Hawk glowed as his eyes sparkled in delight, “See you later!" he yelled behind him as he was carted off to the far side of the room.

Catra picked a spot on the floor and stared. Melog’s coat took on a deep blue sheen.

Bow, surprisingly, was at a loss for words. He’d never been ostracized before and therefore had no idea how to help. He started to reach his hand out to touch Catra’s shoulder but was interrupted by the return of Adora and Glimmer.

The girls placed four trays down on the table. Adora reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a biscuit for Melog. She tossed it toward the magical cat. Melog caught it in their mouth, meowed a soft thank you, and then chewed quietly. Adora noticed their color had changed and wondered what had happened while they were gone.

Glimmer filled the awkward silence, “So my Dad was saying earlier he thinks we should hold a Princess Alliance meeting tomorrow morning. That’ll let everyone rest here for a day, and they can head out to their own kingdoms after the meeting.”

“Sounds good," Adora responded mechanically. _That’ll give me time to talk to her later…_

Catra started picking at the food on her tray. She hadn’t looked up since they got there.

Glimmer elbowed Bow and shot him an exasperated look.

“Yeah! If the meeting is tomorrow morning, uh, Glimmer and I can go visit my dads tonight," Bow suggested, hoping he’d gotten the hint correct.

Glimmer smiled, and Bow knew he’d done well.

Adora looked down at her food, then across to Catra. A half frown ghosted her lips as she tried to work through what to do.

“Hey, aren’t you guys hungry?” Bow asked, looking between his two friends.

“The sandwiches are really good today,” Glimmer offered, following along.

“I’m not really hungry,” Adora said.

Two Etherians, 1 Catgirl, and a Krytian all gasped softly in unison. It was finally enough to shake a response from Catra. She looked up and her eyes briefly caught Adora’s as she mumbled, “You should eat,” before resuming her floor staring. _Why am I like this…_ Catra thought, _this is hurting her too… I can’t win, everything I do is wrong…_

 _The blond one is sad that you’re sad. Maybe if you’re happy, she’ll be happy?_ Melog offered.

Catra slowly lifted her head. _I can do that. At least for right now._ “Eat, Adora, it’s good.” Catra said as she popped a tiny sandwich into her mouth. _Entrapta must have found the kitchen…_

Adora picked up a regular sized sandwich and took a bite. As soon as her teeth closed around the bread saliva flooded her mouth and her ravenous hunger returned with a vengeance.

“Mmmyourerightthesearegood,” Adora mumbled, her mouth packed with sandwich. 

Bow and Glimmer exchanged relieved sighs. Glimmer could have sworn she saw a smile creep ever so slightly across Catra’s lips before it vanished.

The group finished their meal. Bow and Glimmer exchange another look™ before Bow says, “We should head to my Dads’ place soon.”

Adora looks over at them, “Oh you’re going to your Dads’? Well, tell George and Lance I say hi.”

“We will. We’ll see you tomorrow morning for the meeting, okay?” Glimmer said, “both of you,” she added before disappearing with Bow in a faint pop.

Adora and Catra sat in silence another moment.

 _This is stupid._ Melog said as they got up and rubbed against Catra’s legs, then Adora’s.

 _Talk to her._ Melog mewled insistently as Adora reached down to pet them. Melog bumped their face against Adora’s hand lovingly, glared at Catra, and then slunk away. 

“Come with me?” Adora asked, sheepishly holding her hand out once again.

Catra carefully took it without looking and stood up. Adora led her out of the mess hall, through the castle, and into the Whispering Woods. 

\----

“This should do,” Adora said as she sat down in a clearing. She patted the soft grass next to her. “Sit with me?”

Catra sat down beside her with a protesting thud. She curled her knees to her chest and locked her hands together, holding them in place. 

They stayed like that for a bit, just existing, until a butterfly flew past. Catra couldn’t help but relax at the goofy smile that spread across Adora’s lips as she watched it. She leaned so slightly into Adora that if it had been anyone else they wouldn’t have noticed. Adora leaned in return, gently, tearing her eyes from the rogue butterfly and focusing instead on the ones that had erupted in her stomach. She moved her arm to wrap loosely around Catra’s waist. She made sure it wasn’t tight enough to hold the girl there. She wanted to reassure her, not trap her. Catra relaxed further at the gesture, _Adora always seems to know what to do…_ she thought. _I don’t deserve her…_ her tail flicked aggressively as what had begun as a soft purr quickly turned into a barrage of fear and hatred. Adora noticed the shift as Catra’s body stiffened against hers.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’ve got you,” Adora cooed softly as she turned toward Catra, placing her hand gingerly over the catgirl’s vice grip on her knees. “Nothing really bad can happen as long as we have each other.”

Catra’s ears perked up, “You remember that?”

It was finally Adora’s turn to blush. “Well, yeah,” she responded sheepishly, "we promised." 

“I love you.” The words were out of Catra’s mouth before she could stop them. Her face turned burgundy as she shoved it between her knees. _WHATDIDYOUJUSTDOYOUMORON,_ she thought with a grimace.

“I love you too,” Adora replied without missing a beat. She used her arm around Catra’s waist to hug the girl a little tighter.

“You shouldn’t,” Catra blurted, unable to stop herself again.

“What?” Adora asked, taken aback. “What’s going on, Catra? What happened?”

The pain in Adora’s voice was enough to break Catra’s heart all over again.

“I saw them,” Catra whispered in response, barely audible above the crash of her heart shattering into the abyss.

“You… saw…?” Adora trailed, racking her brain for what could have upset her this much. “Oh.” Adora’s eyes widened with the sudden realization.

“Yeah, Oh,” Catra breathed.

“It wasn’t your fault, Catra, you weren’t in control.”

“It was though. It was still me. I still did that. I hurt you, Adora. I spent years trying to hurt you as much as you hurt me the day you left.” Catra’s heart stopped as she finally said it outloud. “I keep hurting you… even now...”

Adora froze. “I never meant to hurt you, Catra, but I did, and I’m so sorry. I never should have left you, but I promise I’m never going to leave you again.” Adora wrapped both her arms around Catra and willed her words to help heal the cracks she’d left.

“...Adora. You’re glowing.” Catra uttered, shocked out of her melancholy.

“Oh. Whoops. Uh. I meant to heal you emotionally, not physically,” Adora blushed again as the golden glow faded. She cracked a goofy, lopsided smile at Catra hoping to ease the tension.

“Why are you like this?” Catra muttered.

“What? ADORAble?” she returned, widening her smile into an even more ridiculous pose.

Catra deadpanned for 1... 2… 3… she couldn’t take it anymore. A chuckle escaped her before she could force it back down.

“HA, I knew I could make you laugh,” Adora grinned.

Catra rolled her eyes, “Adora this serious.”

“I know that. I just can’t stand seeing you like this and knowing I caused it.”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t see me anymore,” Catra whispered.

“You don’t mean that.”

Catra didn’t respond.

“Look. I’ll prove it to you, okay?” Adora stood up and in one fluid motion yanked her shirt over her head, tossing it off to the side. She pulled her ponytail over the front of her shoulder and sat down, her back facing Catra. “It’s fine, see? They’re all healed.”

Catra stared for a minute. She slowly reached one hand out, making sure her claws were retracted, before gently tracing the lines she’d left behind. Adora shuddered and Catra whipped her hand back.

“No! I’m sorry. It tickled,” Adora turned and pulled Catra’s hand back to its previous position. She guided Catra’s hand across, over the thin scars, before turning to face her.

“They healed, and so will we.” Adora said, determined to make Catra know it was true.

“I’m sorry,” Catra sighed as tears began streaming freely down her cheeks. Adora reached up to wipe them away. Catra let her head fall at Adora’s touch and clambered into the taller girl’s lap. She rested her head on Adora’s shoulder as the tears continued to flow down, soaking Adora’s sports bra as they washed away at least some of the doubt Catra had been harboring. They both knew there were more things they needed to talk about, but this was a start.

Adora held her tight, cooing reassurances into her hair, well into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapter is filled with fluff :3


	4. Learning to Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaves and showers

_Chapter 4: Learning to Walk_

Catra awoke to the sound of leaves rustling overhead. She slowly registered where she was as she took in the warmth over her feet, _Melog…_ the warmth underneath her, _Adora…_ and the breeze against her cheek, _the woods?_ Catra opened her eyes to see that they were in fact still out in the woods. She was leaning against Adora's strong frame who was propped up against a tree. She wondered when they fell asleep, how long they’d been out here, and when Melog had joined them.

_I followed your scent from the castle when you didn't return after several hours._ Melog answered, sensing Catra’s confusion. 

"Thanks for worrying," Catra replied fondly.

Melog simply purred in response as Adora started to stir beneath them.

"Mmm, hey," Adora murmured, her voice thick with sleep.

"Hey Adora."

The familiar phrase brought a smile to Adora’s sleepy eyes as she stretched into a yawn. She brought her arms back down and wrapped them around Catra, resting her head over the smaller girl's shoulder.

"Is this okay?" Adora asked.

"Yeah," Catra replied as she brought her hand up to stroke the back of Adora’s hair.

"Good." Adora pecked her swiftly on the cheek. As Adora pulled away Catra’s hand slid over to cup her cheek and she gently turned Adora’s face back to her own. She glanced down at her lips for a second before meeting her gaze. Catra closed the gap between them, her lips soft on Adora's while her thumb lazily traced the line of Adora’s jaw. Adora’s hands found Catra’s cheeks as she carefully wiped away the residual salt of their earlier conversation. Once Catra’s face was smooth again, Adora repositioned her hands. One found a guiding spot on the back of Catra’s neck while the other sought out Catra’s free hand. Their fingers laced together as they both pulled away to breathe. 

Adora smiled and Catra returned it in kind. This time Adora's lips pressed against Catra’s first as the butterflies in her stomach made a triumphant return. She used the hand positioned behind Catra’s neck to gently lower her to the ground, not breaking their kiss, as her own body followed. Adora shifted slightly so her arm was under Catra’s frame as she turned to lay next to her, their entwined hands resting happily between them. 

Adora started to pull back again, intending to ask if this was still okay, but the moment their lips parted Adora found herself flipped onto her back as Catra’s legs enclosed around her waist. 

_Well there's the answer to that_ , Adora smiled to herself as Catra’s tail wrapped around her thigh. _Oh and there's THAT,_ Adora thought with a start as Catra pressed her body against her's while she angled for another kiss. Their lips touched and a moan escaped Adora’s mouth. She wrapped her arms around Catra, pulling her deeper into their embrace. Catra purred in response. That was all Adora needed for her self control to abandon her. Her butterflies roared into a fire, fueling her desire to take charge. She sat up, Catra still around her waist, not daring to break their kiss as she stood and used their momentum to propel them against a tree.

"Show off," Catra whispered as she moved to nibble Adora’s ear. She locked her legs into place around Adora’s waist. 

Adora moaned again as Catra gently bit down.

"Showing off would be doing this," Adora grinned. 

They were momentarily enveloped in light until Catra suddenly found herself several feet higher in the air. 

It was Catra’s turn to moan as she gripped She-Ra's arms. Adora, excited by the noise, sought to coax more sounds from her. She nuzzled her lips into Catra’s neck and began rocking her against the tree. Catra’s high pitched moan at the motion was the best thing Adora had ever heard. She rocked faster, eager to hear it again. 

"S-stop," Catra whispered between moans.

Adora immediately froze. She gently lowered Catra until she could reach the ground. 

"I'm sorry," Catra panted, seeing the worry on Adora's face. No, She-Ra's face, and that was part of the problem. "I love this, I do," Catra said as she looked over She-Ra's form, her eyes lingering on her arms as she blushed. "But I want you, Adora, not She-Ra," Adora’s face fell and she quickly added, "at least not yet. Not for our first…" Catra trailed off as the warmth in her cheeks overwhelmed her.

Adora shrank back down to her regular size. As she did so, Catra caught both her hands in her own.

"I'm sorry," Adora muttered, embarrassed. "I just… I don't know. I guess sometimes I think everyone prefers She-Ra over regular, normal Adora," She admitted to herself as much as Catra.

"Nothing about you is normal, idiot." Catra smiled fondly. "Besides, I loved you long before you started getting all glowy." She placed a kiss on Adora's cheek.

"I guess you did, didn't you…" Catra’s words from the Heart echoed in Adora’s mind. _I love you. I always have._

"Your worth isn't defined by being She-Ra. Adora is just as valuable." Catra kissed her other cheek. "Even if she is an idiot sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Adora perked up.

"See, this is why I never compliment you, it goes straight to your head!"

They laughed together, enjoying the new connection between them that came with the freedom to finally be open with each other. Even when they were younger and they shared everything, they were never open. Not like this. Both of them felt a weight lift as they simultaneously came to the same realization. _I can trust her._

"Why are you smiling like that, dork?" Catra asked.

"Why are YOU smiling like that?" Adora countered.

"Hmmph touche," Catra admitted, "I'm just… happy I guess? Is this what that feels like?" She asked unironically as she sought reassurance in Adora’s eyes.

"Yeah, I think it is." Adora gave her a goofy grin that Catra matched, surprising both of them.

"Come on, dork, let's go home."

Adora thought her heart was going to beat straight out of her chest. 

"I love you." Adora nearly sang in response.

"I love you too. Now let's go; I'm freezing out here!"

Melog trailed proudly behind the couple as Catra led them back to the castle. 

\----

"Do you think Adora and Catra are okay?" Bow asked anxiously after Glimmer filled him in.

"They will be. It’s obvious they love each other. Everything else will work itself out," Glimmer shrugged.

"Does that apply to us too?" Bow asked, reaching for Glimmer's hand.

They had teleported a half mile from Bow's Dads' place so they could enjoy the walk in together. A decision Glimmer now regretted. 

She turned beet red as she stuttered back, "I uh I think so? I don't know… does it?"

"I think it does," Bow said slowly. 

"WELL THAT'S THAT THEN HAHA COOL LOOK WE'RE HERE!" Glimmer exclaimed with relief as they approached the library.

Bow smiled at her as they walked inside.

\----

Catra opened the door to Adora’s, no wait, their room? _Oh God is it our room now? Am I supposed to assume it is or do I ask her? I don't know how any of this works…_

_Heehee she called it her home_ , Adora’s brain sang on repeat, still dazed from earlier. 

_I think you're supposed to ask her._ Melog stated.

"Melog! I completely forgot you were here." Catra admitted.

"Melog? Oh hey it's Melog!" Adora happily patted them on the head. "Your Master is just a meanie butt pants, isn't she? Forgetting all about you like that," Adora cooed in baby talk.

"Hey, you forgot they were here too!" Catra protested.

_She doesn't share the imprint bond we do._ Melog replied, purring at Adora’s touch.

"I know that…" Catra sheepishly responded.

Adora continued to pet Melog, completely unphased by the half inaudible conversation going on. She moved to scratch behind their ears; Melog trilled happily in return. _Hmm, I wonder if that'll work on Catra too…_ Adora made a mental note to try it sometime.

Catra sighed in defeat and collapsed on the bed.

"Hey, not so fast there twig girl," Adora said, "you're getting leaves all over _our_ bed." She emphasized the possessive pronoun, and Catra’s heart skipped a beat. 

_So it is our room,_ she smiled to herself, _...wait, leaves?_ She touched her hair and pulled out a leaf from behind her ear.

"You're the one that decided to get frisky with the tree!"

"True," Adora mused, "I guess since I'm responsible for getting you dirty that means I'm in charge of getting you clean too." The glint in Adora’s eye was a whole new level of panic for Catra.

"Hey! What! Put me down!" Catra squirmed against Adora as the taller girl hoisted her over her shoulder and staggered towards the bathroom. 

_I am definitely going to need to do more pushups as Adora…_ Adora thought as she put Catra back down as gently as she could near the edge of the bathroom. 

"Here, get cleaned up," she said. "I'll grab you some new clothes." Adora walked over to her dresser and dug out a pair of shorts and a plain t-shirt.

"You're dirty too, you know," Catra said slowly, unsure if Adora would get the hint. Or would _want_ to get the hint for that matter. Catra’s anxiety took over as she began to spiral again. _What am I doing? That was way too forward. What's happening. Why does she do this to me? I'm crazy, I can't expect her to want that. It’s too fast, it’s too much. I shouldn’t-_

Adora placed a hand on Catra’s shoulder. She squeezed softly and felt Catra relax under her touch. 

"Was that an invitation?" 

All the color drained from Catra's face as she stood there, unable to form a response.

Adora blushed softly, "It’s okay, forget I said anything. I thought maybe- but if it's too much that's fine." She gently placed the clean clothes in Catra’s hands and gave her a reassuring smile. As she turned to walk away, the clothes fell to the floor. Catra grabbed her hand and tugged.

"Wait," she whispered.

Adora’s face split into a grin. She swiftly kissed Catra on the cheek before darting off to grab herself a fresh uniform. Upon her return she scooped up the clothes that had fallen and all but vaulted herself, Catra, and the clothes into the bathroom.

"Oh, one sec!" Adora dove under the sink to fish out a set of unscented products. She didn't want to overwhelm Catra’s nose with an onslaught of overpowered scents. She placed the clothes on the counter, glanced to check there were two towels on the rack, and swapped out her usual shampoo, conditioner, and soap for the Catra-friendly ones.

“Okay, there!” Adora beamed, bouncing with excitement.

Catra raised her eyebrows and smirked. “You’re such a dork.”

“Yup! But I’m your dork!” Adora kissed Catra on the nose before reaching to turn the water on in the shower.

Catra unintentionally let out a shallow hiss as a stray drop of water hit her skin.

“Come on scaredy-cat, I promise this is a thousand times better than the locker room showers back in the Fright Zone.”

Catra silently weighed her hatred of water against her trust of Adora. Steam filled the room as Adora started to undress, and there was no contest anymore. Catra almost shred her entire outfit in her haste to remove the only thing between her and the woman she loved. Adora stepped under the water: she held her hand out. Catra gladly accepted it. Adora pulled her in as Catra managed to think, _oh it’s warm_ , before her soul left her body as Adora kissed her under their personal downpour. 

\----

“You were right, that was a thousand times better than in the Fright Zone,” Catra purred as she flopped onto the bed. "I didn't know water could actually be warm."

“Nuh uh,” Adora replied, “That… THAT was two thousand times better than in the Fright Zone.” Adora blushed while Catra smirked in response.

Adora narrowed her eyes, picked up a pillow, and flung it directly into Catra’s face. Catra was momentarily distracted by the feathery onslaught and didn’t register Adora jumping onto the bed until it was almost too late to catch her. They collapsed together in a heap of giggles and quickly drifted off to sleep.

“ADORA! NO!” Catra screamed into the night. _Adora’s dying in her arms. She’s powerless to stop it. There’s a flash of green and she’s standing on the edge of a platform. Her eyes cry out in fear while her body betrays her. A surge of electricity rips through her and she collapses, plummeting into darkness. She’s enveloped by red light and lands in the hallway of the Crystal Castle. She walks towards the chasm stretched out in front of her, picks up an abandoned sword, and severs the tie of her last bond with her best friend._ _“Adora,” she cries as her tears sweep her onto the coast of Salineas, alone._

Adora mumbled, “Why is it wet…”, Adora’s face registered the dampness of the pillow slowly until she opened her eyes and looked at the girl lying next to her. Catra was writhing, tears flowed freely down her cheeks as they were absorbed by the overly fluffy pillows encasing her head. “Catra, Catra it’s okay.” Adora scooped her into her arms and cradled her head as she rocked gently in an attempt to both rouse and sooth the now damp girl. “I’ve got you, Catra, I’m here.”

Melog appeared and wrapped themself around the two girls, growing as necessary.

Catra opened her eyes, her vision was blurred by the cascade of tears still dripping onto the bed below, but she felt warm and somehow safe. The tears slowly ebbed away as she allowed herself to relax into the love sandwich. “Thanks,” Catra breathed as she rubbed the back of her neck. Her fingers lingered over the circular scar.

“No problem, it comes with the job,” Adora shrugged.

“Job? Being She-Ra means you need to sooth damsels in distress?” Catra scoffed, anger replacing relief.

“You’re not a damsel." Adora automatically replied. "Wait, what? She-Ra? No. I. Uh, I meant being your girlfriend…”

The last word was so soft Catra wouldn’t have heard it if she wasn’t part cat.

“Oh.” Catra froze against Adora.

“Imeanifyouwanttothatis. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed. I really am an idiot.” Adora buried her face into the still wet pillow beside her.

Catra’s cheeks grew warm as she twisted in Adora’s arms and placed a soft kiss on her collarbone. It was the only area of skin visible as Adora did her best to melt with embarrassment into her pillow. 

“I want to,” Catra whispered, kissing Adora’s collarbone again for good measure.

Adora’s face reappeared from its damp and fluffy prison, expressionless as she stared at Catra.

“Unless you changed your mind,” Catra shrank back, her shoulders slumped and her brow furrowed.

“No! I didn’t!” Adora exclaimed, panicking again. “I was just surprised and I wasn’t sure I heard you right because you know, there’s a lot of feathers in these pillows, and my hearing isn’t as good as yours and-”

Catra cut her girlfriend’s ramble short by giving her lips something else to do instead. 

_Girlfriend. I have a girlfriend! And it’s Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaatraaaaaaaaaaaaa. Girlfriend, Girlfriend, Girlfriend!_

_She’s my girlfriend. My girlfriend is a princess. My girlfriend is She-Ra. Adora is my girlfriend…_

After what both girls considered an eternity of bliss exploring the other’s lips, Melog interrupted.

_Did you forget I’m still here, again?_ They meowed pointedly. _Don’t you have a meeting tomorrow? You should both sleep._

Catra, embarrassed by the callout, relented with a sigh. “Melog said we should go to sleep.”

“Melog doesn’t have a girlfriend to kiss,” Adora teased to Catra’s delight.

“That’s true… we should really find them someone so they’re not always awkwardly third wheeling with us." She stuck her tongue out in the cat’s direction.

“Maybe I can set up something with Swift Wind tomorrow.”

“Now THAT would be hilarious.”

_You two are insufferable._ Melog jumped from the bed with a huff as Adora let out a yawn.

“Maybe they’re right, we should get some rest,” Adora admitted.

“Fine, but we’re picking this back up in the morning.”

“Mmm… okay…” Adora said as she closed her eyes, “Promise me we’ll talk about your dream in the morning too, okay?”

“I promise,” Catra sighed. “Goodnight Adora.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A N G S T


	5. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess Alliance has their first peacetime assembly.

_Chapter 5: Growing Pains_

Despite the mid slumber interruption Adora still considered last night the best sleep she'd had in years. The first thing she'd seen when she opened her eyes, after all, had been her girlfriend gently snoring. She laid there, watching Catra sleep, enjoying the warmth of their bodies entwined. Until Catra’s snores dispersed and were replaced by a soft vibration. Her eyes opened shortly after.

"Hey Adora."

"Good morning," Adora smiled as she ran her fingers through Catra’s hair.

"Mmm that feels nice… I could definitely get used to this." She relaxed further into Adora. 

"Me too." Adora tipped her head forward and met Catra’s lips in a sleepily slow and lazy kiss.

"Alright well now I'm awake," Catra smiled and took control, pushing her mouth harder against Adora’s. 

Adora’s hands slid down Catra’s back and pushed the smaller girl against her. Catra moved her lips to the side and down until they located the spot where Adora’s neck met her collarbone. She sucked lightly, eliciting a delicious moan from the blond under her. Adora’s fingers dug into Catra’s back as she pressed harder, seeking more.

Catra let a soft moan escape her lips, still pressed against Adora’s neck.

 _I'm still here._ Melog interrupted.

"FUCK" Catra yelped, jumping off Adora and landing with her tail puffed out to maximum capacity.

Adora reacted by summoning her sword.

"Adora no, I'm fine!" Catra warned but it was too late.

"For the honor of Grayskull!"

She-Ra glowed into existence, but before she could stand and face whatever had interrupted her perfect morning, she was tackled by a glowing red blur.

Melog licked her face urgently. Shocked by the wet onslaught she shrunk back down.

Catra appeared next to her as Melog’s fur shifted from red to a blue/green.

"Okay. We really need to work on your reflex for spontaneously growing 3 feet. She-Ra is not the answer to everything."

Adora pursed her lips and huffed. "You're the one who yelled and leapt away. Right when things were…" Adora was silenced by the blush that erupted across both their faces. Adora cleared her throat. “Anyway, why did you yell and launch halfway across the room?”

Catra narrowed her eyes and pointed at Melog who chirped innocently in reply.

Adora looked from Melog to Catra and back, her eyes glistened with the strain of holding back laughter until she popped and fell to the floor cackling. 

Catra rolled her eyes and blushed again. “Shut up, it’s not THAT funny.”

“You… we...oh man...” Adora sputtered between laughs.

“Alright fine, I guess it’s a little funny.” Catra smiled. “But I’m still mad at you,” she glared at Melog who had casually started bathing themself on the bed.

Adora clutched her sides as she stood up, using Catra for support. “Wew. That was certainly one way to start the day.” She looped her arm around Catra’s shoulders. “Come on, we might as well get ready and grab breakfast before the meeting.”

\----

Glimmer shuffled a stack of papers into a neat pile and placed them at the table in front of her Dad’s seat. She picked the papers back up and shuffled them again, then placed them .2 centimeters from where they’d been. As she reached down to pick the stack up again, Bow grabbed her hand.

“I think the papers are fine now, Glimmer, it’s been 15 minutes.” Bow raised Glimmer’s hand to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss.

Glimmer smiled before realizing where they were. She pulled her hand back, exasperated.

“Bow, not here!” She snapped. She moved to push her Dad’s chair a smidge to the left, and Bow stopped her again. 

“Glimmer, calm down. The meeting will be fine. I promise.”

“You don’t know that. This is my first meeting with my Dad, and everyone is here, and we have so much to deal with, and what if-” She was cut off by Spinnerella and Netossa’s appearance. 

“Oh, hey guys. Sorry, we didn’t mean to interrupt.” Spinnerella apologized. 

“We can come back later, we were just gonna chill in here until the meeting started.” Netossa finished her Wife’s sentiment. 

“No need, that’s fine, we were just leaving… weren't we, Glimmer?” Bow looked at her pointedly.

“Whatever.” Glimmer sighed and teleported out of view. 

Spinnerella and Netossa exchanged a look before Bow awkwardly backed out into the hall.

\----

“Hey guys!” Bow waved when he saw Catra and Adora round the corner towards the meeting room.

Catra whispered something in Adora’s ear and both girls giggled.

“Whatcha laughin about?” Bow asked as the girls stopped in front of him. _Oooooooh, is Catra wearing Adora’s jacket???_ His eyes sparkled with stars.

“Oh, nothing.” Adora replied nonchalantly.

“Yeah, nothing, Lover Boy.” Catra smirked, and they both giggled again.

“I thought I was Arrow Boy…” Bow pouted, crossing his arms.

The girls erupted in another round of laughter and moved into the meeting room.

“What was that all about?” Micah asked, popping up next to Bow and startling the poor boy.

“I have no idea…” Bow replied. “Your majesty,” he added and nervously bobbed his head in recognition of the King.

“Bow you really don’t need to do that,” Micah said, embarrassed.

“Okay your majesty. Sorry Sir. Uh, sorry.” Bow flailed.

Micah softly shook his head and went into the meeting room. 

Bow smacked his forehead with one hand. “Why,” he sighed before following the King.

\----

“Now that everyone is here,” Glimmer shot a glare in Scorpia and Perfuma’s direction. “We can begin the first peacetime meeting of the Princess Alliance. We wouldn’t be here without the efforts of every single person in this room,” she looked at Catra for a split second before moving on to direct her speech at the wall like she’d practiced. “We’ve been fighting literally forever for most of us here, and we all deserve to enjoy the peace we’ve earned. However, there are some decisions that need to be made regarding Etheria as a whole, and we’ll still need everyone’s help.” Glimmer took a deep breath and continued. “That being said, the first new decision for Etheria is mine. As of today I will be stepping down as Queen and letting my Dad,” she smiled as she gestured at him, “take his rightful place as King of Bright Moon.”

“Glimmer are you sure?” Spinnerella asked.

“You’ve been doing a great job!” Frosta cheered.

“I feel like we should have talked about this.” Adora remarked.

Glimmer raised her hands to quell the chamber. “I’m needed out there,” she gestured outwards, “we have so much we need to do to put this Kingdom, and all of our Kingdoms, back together.”

Micah stood and put his hand on Glimmer’s shoulder. “We discussed this at great length, and while I know my daughter has done a wonderful job as Queen, it’s time that I make up for my absence. For the people of Bright Moon. I abandoned them when they needed me,” he glanced at Glimmer, “it’s my duty to make things right. I will take the responsibility of the day to day duties, and Glimmer will focus on rebuilding efforts, which is where you all come in.” He glanced from face to face. _They’re all so young…_ “In order to rebuild efficiently, we will need each of you to return to your respective Kingdoms, analyze the damage, and report back here. Once we have the information we’ll work together to create a plan to heal all of Etheria as a team.”

“What about me?” Scorpia shyly raised her pincer, blushing slightly. “I don’t really have a Kingdom to go back to. I mean unless you count the Fight Zone, but that was really more Hordak’s Kingdom…”

Catra twisted uncomfortably in her chair. Adora found her hand from under the table and gripped it; she ran her thumb across the other girl’s knuckles.

“The answer to that really depends on you. The land the Fright Zone is on belongs to your family, and therefore through your lineage it belongs to you. Is it something you want?” Micah asked.

“I, oh me, I could never. I mean I’m not like you guys, I don’t know how to run a Kingdom or any of that. I’m just, you know, Scorpia.” She awkwardly rubbed the back of her head with a pincer. 

“That’s not true, Scorpia. You’re a lot more than you think you are.” Perfuma smiled reassuringly.

Scorpia blushed and glanced down at the table.

“She’s right, Scorpia. I think you’d make a great princess.” The room went silent as everyone turned to stare at Catra. She blushed in embarrassment and added, “Or whatever,” before she was abruptly swept up in a bone crushing hug conducted by two giant pincers.

“Awwww thanks Wildcat!” Scorpia gushed as she cradled the disheveled Catra.

“You’re welcome. Now please put me down.”

“Oh, right, sorry. Where are my manners? We’re in a meeting! Oh, this is so embarrassing.” Scorpia quickly returned to her seat. Adora grinned at Catra lovingly and sought her hand again to squeeze it with praise.

King Micah cleared his throat. “Anyway… I also agree. I think that the Fright Zone should be rebuilt and returned to the Scorpioni people.”

“Well gosh, how can I say no to that?” Scorpia blushed again. “I would be honored.”

“Excellent. That brings us to our next decision,” Micah continued, “Hordak.”

Catra’s claws dug into Adora’s hand. Adora grimaced but increased her hand’s reassuring pressure.

“Did he say Hordak?” Entrapta nudged Mermista from her left.

“Ugh, yes Geek Princess. Do you ever pay attention?” Mermista rolled her eyes.

“The clones that were under Horde Prime’s control did not choose to hurt Etheria and as such they have yet to show us their intentions. Hordak, however, acted of his own volition when he formed the Horde here on this planet.” Micah explained. “He will be tried for his crimes and sentenced appropriately. Does anyone object?”

Entrapta’s hand shot up.

“Yes, Entrapta?”

Mermista groaned next to her.

Entrapta’s hair lifted her above her seat. “It’s true Hordak did some pretty bad stuff, but he did help us in the end. That has to count for something, right?” Entrapta pleaded.

“That’s why we’re conducting a trial instead of immediately sentencing him. He’ll have his chance to argue his case, and we’ll make an appropriate decision.” Micah clarified. 

“I guess that’s fair…” Entrapta plopped back down.

Catra’s claws were still embedded firmly in the back of Adora’s hand. Adora felt her start to shake and moved her other hand around to rub her arm.

“Unless anyone else has anything they’d like to discuss I think that adjourns us for today. Princesses,” Micah looked at Frosta, “and Queens please return to your Kingdoms and ready your reports. We’ll meet back here in two weeks to conduct the trial and formulate our plan.”

Everyone moved to stand but were interrupted by Catra jumping onto the back of her chair. 

“That’s it?” She snarled. “You’re all crazy. Like actually crazy. I tried to kill almost every single person in this room.” She extended her claws for emphasis. Adora’s hand chose that moment to drip with blood from the recent extraction. Adora hastily hid it behind her, but the white shirt was already stained.

“If Hordak is being put on trial, I should be too.” She said with finality.

The room was silent as everyone worked through their own feelings. Catra couldn’t look at Adora; she just stared King Micah down. She was worried her resolve would waver if she allowed herself to seek comfort in Adora’s ocean of forgiveness. 

Micah thought for a moment before answering. “If it’s what you think is right, then so be it.”

Catra jumped to the floor and nodded at the King.

“What? No. Catra. Don’t do this.” Adora tried to wrangle her hand.

Catra finally met Adora’s gaze. “I need to do this.” 

Adora’s eyes pierced through Catra’s until she finally relented with a sigh, “I support you…”

“Hey wait a minute. If we’re trying Hordak AND Catra… Shouldn’t I also be on trial?” Entrapta spoke up.

“Hey same here!” Scorpia added.

Micah held his head in his hands. “I have never met so many people that _want_ to face judgement…. Alright, fine. You’ll all be on trial. We’ll reconvene in two weeks.” With that, he left the room. The other members filed out after him leaving Entrapta, Catra, Adora, Scorpia, and Perfuma alone with Bow and Glimmer. 

“That was really stupid, even for you.” Glimmer glared at Catra. “UGH but I’m so _proud_ of you,” she teleported in for a hug. 

“BEST FRIEND SQUAD HUG!” Bow exclaimed, rushing to join. “and everyone else!” He gestured for Entrapta, Scorpia, and Perfuma to join in the mess of arms. 

“What- what is wrong with you guys...” Catra mumbled from the center as a low purr escaped her chest.

The group dispersed, leaving Catra and Adora alone once more. 

“I really wish you had talked to me first. I get it, I get why, I do. I just… I can’t lose you again, Catra.” Adora took both of Catra’s hands in her own. She winced with the movement, having momentarily forgotten about her injured hand.

“Adora! Oh no. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to-” Catra’s eyes were wide with fear, and Adora knew she was fighting the instinct to run.

“It’s okay, it’ll heal. Watch.” Adora’s body released a golden glow, and the puncture marks sealed themselves. “See? All better. I’m not going to break, Catra, you can do whatever you need to, and I’ll be here. Just be here with me, okay?”

“Okay…” Catra whispered. Adora pulled her into a hug. “I was scared… I know I should have talked to you, but I thought if I did I wouldn’t be able to do it. I can’t live with this guilt, Adora, I can’t.” Catra stopped holding back and let her tears flow freely onto Adora’s shoulders. “I know you forgive me. I don’t understand how, but I know you do. The problem is… I don’t forgive myself.” Catra’s hands shook as she visited each awful memory of the people she’d hurt. “I haven’t earned this yet. Being with you, it’s what I’ve always wanted, but I don’t deserve it. I’m in a castle living a dream while there are broken homes out there, ones that I destroyed. I need to earn this. I need to fix what I broke, or at least try…”

“We’ll do it together.” Adora placed her hands on Catra’s shoulders and pulled back far enough to look at her. “I promised, I’m never leaving you again. Whatever the Alliance decides, I’ll be there with you.” She tilted forward to touch Catra’s forehead with her own. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay plot!


	6. Power Couple Training

_Chapter 6: Power Couple Training_

Glimmer was sprawled across her suspended bed, deep in thought, when she was interrupted by a knock on the door. She sighed and teleported down to answer it. She knew who it would be.

“Hey Bow,” she sighed, only managing a half grin. _I know we need to talk, but today was such a big day… I don’t think I can deal with any more drama right now..._

“Hi Glimmer.” Bow smiled at her and stepped into the room.

Glimmer braced herself and prepared to rebuff him, hoping she could push this off another day. To her surprise, however, all he did was hug her. They held each other for a solid five minutes before Glimmer broke away. Bow caught her hand.

“I know that was really hard for you. What you did in the meeting. It’s okay to be sad about it even though you know you made the right decision.”

“Bow…” Glimmer pushed back her tears and continued, “thank you. I appreciate that.” She reclaimed her hand and twisted it in her other.

“Come on Glimmer, it’s me, you don’t need to be brave.” He gave her a lopsided grin and held his arms out for her. She relinquished after a few agonizing seconds and allowed herself to sink into his embrace once more. 

“I’m just so tired…” she admitted. “I wanted to be a great Queen for my mom,” her voice cracked on the last word as her tears spilled over. “I feel like I’m letting her down but I need time. I was a prisoner for months, you guys risked your lives to save me, and when we finally got back home, I had to fight my Dad who I still don’t even know. It’s all just too much. I can’t be cooped up in this castle making plans and signing orders. I need to **do** something.” 

“Hey, hey. You’re not letting your mom down, Glim. She’d be proud of you for taking care of yourself. This is what you need right now. There’s nothing wrong with that.” Bow gently rocked her until the tears disappeared.

\----

Catra and Adora had returned to their room so Adora could swap shirts.

“So, what do we do now?” Catra asked.

“Well first… I could really go for some food...” Adora smiled and patted her stomach.

“When can you not?” Catra rolled her eyes, hiding a smile. She grabbed Adora’s hand and led them to the mess hall. “Alright, food and then plan.” She said while Adora wolfed down the plate she had procured for her girlfriend. 

“Mmyemph” Adora chewed. Catra rolled her eyes again, this time letting a loving sigh escape her lips. Her tail wrapped around Adora’s thigh under the table; the blond raised an eyebrow but continued eating. While she was distracted, Catra snuck her hand out and stole a bite. Adora narrowed her eyes and shoved her with her shoulder. Catra laughed. Adora stopped eating long enough to kiss her on the cheek.

“Awwww, Wildcat, you guys are so cute together!” Scorpia appeared and sat down, placing two trays on the table.

Catra blushed and relaxed her grip on Adora’s thigh. Before she could extract her tail Adora snapped her legs closed, holding it in place. Catra’s blush deepened but Scorpia didn’t appear to notice the exchange, she was too distracted by Perfuma’s arrival.

“That meeting was really intense,” the flower princess sighed as she sat down.

“Yeah, no kidding.” Adora said, wiping a wayward crumb from her face.

“Do you know what you’re going to do?” Perfuma looked at Catra.

“Not a clue.” She shrugged.

“Oh gosh, what am I going to do? I didn’t really think that far ahead.” Scorpia raised both pincers in her panic.

“Well, maybe if you had talked to me first, we’d have a plan by now.” Perfuma said calmly, though her eye twitch betrayed her.

Catra and Adora exchanged a look.

“Well, good luck to you guys. We’re done eating so we’re just… gonna… go.”

Catra and Adora both took off, giggling as they fled.

“I’m sorry. You know how I am. Do first, think later. I’ve never really had to consider anyone else before.” Scorpia shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

“Well, you do now.” Perfuma smiled as she placed a hand over Scorpia’s pincer.

“You really mean it?” 

“Yeah. Now let's eat, and then we can figure this out together.”

Scorpia beamed.

\----

“Oh man I do NOT want to be Scorpia right now.” Catra said once they got into the hall.

“What are you talking about? You WERE Scorpia like 30 minutes ago!” Adora laughed.

“Pffft I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Catra stuck her tongue out. The tease was too tempting. Adora couldn’t help but kiss her. Catra relaxed into her and greedily returned the kiss. Adora smirked before pushing Catra against the castle’s inner wall. Catra’s tail wound around Adora’s waist, pulling her closer.

Catra’s ears twitched. _Someone’s coming…_ she let go of Adora and softly whispered, “Later. We have company.”

Adora smirked again but released her hold. She took Catra’s hand instead and spun them towards the library. 

“Come on then, let's get this done so we can enjoy our… _later_.” Her lips curled on the last word and her voice turned sultry. Catra’s heart beat through her throat.

Catra took the lead, breaking into a trot before coming to an abrupt halt.

“Uh. Where are we going?”

Adora threw her head back and laughed. “I see someone got a little carried away...” She smirked again. “I’ll lead,” she winked and took off at a sprint, “race you there!” She called over her shoulder.

“Adora!! That’s cheating!” Catra sprang onto all fours and leapt after her.

“HA! I win!” Adora boasted, slamming her hand on the library door.

“Because you cheated!” Catra pounced on her, and the two rolled through the door onto the library floor.

“If you say so.” Adora grinned. Catra helped her up, and the two turned to face the giant hall of books.

“Oh good, my favorite, reading.” Catra sighed.

“I figured since neither of us knows anything about the Bright Moon justice system we should probably look it up.” Adora shrugged.

“You’re right.” Catra admitted. She walked towards the nearest row of books.

“What was that? I didn’t quite hear you!” Adora yelled from the adjacent row.

“I said you’re- wait a minute. Nu-uh, I am not falling for that.”

“Awwww come on.”

“Nope! Now what exactly am I looking for?”

“Fine. Try to find a section that talks about Bright Moon’s history, I guess?”

The two wove their way through the library until they located the correct section. They each selected a book and sat down to start thumbing through them.

Adora diligently took notes as she read, writing down anything that seemed like it would help them later. Catra, on the other hand, when she found something useful, she’d read it outloud for Adora to jot down. Before they knew it, they were both surrounded by a mountain of discarded books.

“ARGH! This is hopeless. Why did I say anything? I could have just kept my mouth shut, and everything would have been fine.” Catra grumbled. She let her head fall dramatically onto the open book.

“It wouldn’t have been fine because you’re trying to be a better person, and I’m proud of you for it. Now shut up and keep reading.” Adora said without looking up from her book.

Catra blushed and did as she was told. Their pile steadily grew until Catra couldn’t take it anymore. “I’m literally going to die of boredom, Adora. Can we please finish this tomorrow?”

“Hmmm. Fine, but only because you said please.” Adora smiled and snapped her book closed. “I have another idea anyway.” She winked and started putting her books away.

“Really?” Catra jumped up and started throwing books back onto the shelf. Her tail twitched excitedly.

“Mmhmm, come on,” she held her hand out. Catra happily took it, and they left the library.

Adora led them outside. They walked across the grounds until they reached a small field near the boundary of the castle.

“Is this a training field?” Catra asked, skeptically. 

“It’s been a long time since we’ve sparred for fun. I kinda miss it.” Adora blushed. “I figured today was really stressful, and this always made us feel better...”

“You’re such an idiot.” Catra smiled. “This is not what I thought you had in mind, but I’m always down to kick your ass, so count me in.”

“Oh we’ll see who’ll be doing the ass kicking.” Adora eagerly rose to Catra’s challenge. She jogged to the end of the field and picked out two bo staffs. She tossed one to Catra, who neatly caught it. She twirled it in her hand and grinned.

The two dueled. They slipped into a familiar pattern and relished in the release it brought. They matched each other blow for blow. Weaving and dodging until it felt like a dance meant for them alone. They’d always worked through their issues physically before, but this felt different. They didn’t need to compete for anyone’s approval anymore. 

Adora finally managed to trip Catra. She placed the staff in front of the other girl’s eyes and said, “You know, we never did talk about what happened last night.”

Catra swiped the staff away. She leapt to her feet and replied, “I was really hoping you’d forget about that.”

“Yeah, I know you were.” Adora laughed, dodging Catra’s attack. “If you’re not ready to talk yet it’s okay, I’ll be here.”

“I know.” Catra claimed the upper hand and knocked Adora down. She held a hand out and Adora happily took it. “I do want to talk about it. I know I need to.” She pulled Adora to her feet.

“I wish I knew how to help…”

“You do help, Adora. This helps.” Catra held up their entwined hands. 

“Really?” Adora smiled.

“Really.” Catra returned her smile, then thought for a moment. “I guess… I did a lot of things I regret during our years apart. And not just to you. To myself too and to a lot of other people.”

Adora squeezed her hand.

“On top of that I feel like _he_ is still in my head sometimes. I know he’s gone, but the way he used me…” Catra couldn’t finish.

“I’m really proud of you.” Adora wrapped the smaller girl in her arms. 

“For what?” Catra mumbled into Adora’s shoulder.

“It takes a lot of strength to talk about your feelings,” Adora shrugged. “That was a great start. I’m still learning how to do it too. **You** are a perfect example of that.” She wove her fingers through Catra’s short hair. “I can’t believe I never told you how I felt. I feel so stupid now, looking back.”

“Well, you are an idiot.”

“But I’m your idiot.”

“Yeah you are.” 

“Come on, let's get cleaned up.”

"Cleaned up?" Catra put her hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow. She cocked her head to the side before continuing, "you know, I am responsible for getting you so sweaty…"

"I guess? But what does that have to do with…" Catra deadpanned and blinked repeatedly. "OH. Why yes, yes you did." Adora snickered, finally catching on. "I suppose since you're responsible the least you could do is help..." Adora winked, "...but only if you can beat me there!" She took off at a full sprint.

The two raced back to their room as the sun set behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one was a little shorter than normal but the next one makes up for it ;D


	7. Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S P I C Y & Cake!

_Chapter 7: Solace_

“You definitely cheated.” Catra wheezed. She was doubled over in front of the door to their room.

“Hey, it’s not my fault you stopped to kiss me.” Adora replied coyly, standing with her back pressed against the door.

“It’s literally your fault. You tricked me, and I don’t think I’ve ever been more proud of you.” Catra’s eyes sparkled. She pulled herself up using Adora’s arms. She wove her fingers through Adora’s hair and slipped a hand onto her back. “You’re amazing,” she whispered softly in Adora’s ear. She turned them around and lowered Adora into a dip, kissing her collarbone lightly. Adora’s eyes fluttered shut and Catra let go. Adora fell to the ground while Catra slipped into the room.

“Wha- HEY!” Adora sputtered, rubbing her tailbone.

Catra stuck her tongue out and winked, “I win.”

Adora was off the ground immediately. She charged at Catra. She swept her up, pulling her legs to her waist. Catra’s fingers reclaimed their hold on Adora’s hair, her other arm snaked over Adora’s shoulder and rested on the nape of her neck. She could feel Adora’s muscles working beneath her fingers as they traveled between her shoulder blades. _How is this real…_ she thought as Adora slammed them against the wall. Catra let out a gasp on impact and held on tighter. Adora pulled a hand free, now that most of Catra’s weight was supported between the wall and her legs. She gripped Catra’s waist from beneath her shirt, marveling at the way her body dipped just above her hip. Adora’s lips found Catra’s neck. She pressed them gingerly against her skin before growing bold and sucking a strip of skin between her teeth. Catra moaned at the act as her body rocked against Adora’s. Adora’s mouth hungrily trailed down Catra’s neck, nipping and sucking as it went. It traveled to her collarbone, then across, and up the other side. Catra yanked Adora’s head back and whispered into her ear, “my turn,” before leaving the same trail of light pink bruises. Adora’s hand clenched like a vice against Catra’s soft skin as she moaned with pleasure. She took Catra’s full weight from the wall, pulling them back so Catra could shrug Adora’s jacket from her shoulders. Catra released her hold on Adora’s waist a moment later and hopped down. 

“So, shower?” Catra’s eyes gleamed with mischief. She walked towards the bathroom without waiting for Adora’s reply, pulling clothes off as she went, leaving a trail for Adora to follow. 

\----

Bow heard a knock at the door. He looked up from the tracker pad he’d been tinkering with. The knock sounded again. He got up and crossed the room to answer.

“Hey.” Glimmer greeted him.

“Can’t sleep?” Bow asked, smiling gently.

“Do you want to raid the kitchen?” Glimmer blurted, blushing faintly. “I never ate dinner…”

“Sure Glim.” He tossed the tracker pad onto a shelf near the door and stepped out into the hallway with her.

Glimmer took his hand in hers, locking her fingers into place.

“I thought you didn’t want-”

“I don’t care anymore.” Glimmer cut him off. “I need this.” She squeezed his hand.

Bow smiled and led the way to the kitchen.

\----

By the time Catra was done toweling off and stepped out of the bathroom, Adora was sitting at the desk. She ran a comb through her hair, still wet despite the towel discarded on the floor. She noticed Catra staring at her through the reflection in the mirror. She put the comb down and stood up to face her. Her normal long sleeve compression shirt had been traded for a loose short sleeve T-shirt. Her long slate pants swapped for a pair of gray shorts. Short enough that Catra could see the set of scars she’d left on Adora’s thigh. Catra frowned at the realization but quickly pushed the thought away, deciding instead to focus on how absolutely breathtaking her girlfriend looked. When they were in the Horde Adora always kept her uniform on, even when they slept. Catra realized the only time she’d ever seen her out of it was at Princess Prom. She looked beautiful then too, but this was different somehow. _She’s relaxed..._ her brain finally processed. Catra’s eyes lit up with a grin. She strode forward to place a kiss on Adora’s cheek.

“What was that for?” Adora asked, raising her hand to touch where Catra’s lips had been just seconds before.

“I need a reason to kiss my girlfriend?”

“Well, no, I guess...?” Adora blushed.

Catra dug through Adora’s dresser until she pulled out a matching shirt and pair of shorts. She smirked at Adora before turning away and dropping her towel. She pulled the new clothes on slowly, making sure to bat Adora’s face with her tail a few times in the process. She finished and turned around. Adora’s face was beet red, her eye was twitching, and her arms were half raised. Catra closed the gap between them and settled between Adora’s arms. She placed another kiss gently on Adora’s cheek before resting her head over Adora’s heart. With the familiar thumping of Adora’s heart (though significantly faster than normal, Catra noted) came the equally familiar rumble of Catra’s purr. Adora locked her hands around Catra’s waist and held her tight.

A rumble that was not Catra’s purr permeated the room. Catra pulled back and laughed.

“I can’t believe you’re that hungry again.” She chuckled.

“Hey, we sparred and raced and stuff, and technically we skipped dinner so really, I should be hungry.” Adora huffed.

Catra rolled her eyes. “Come on, let’s get you fed.”

\----

“Hey, Sparkles! Arrow Boy! Over here!” Catra waived to them from her perch atop a table in the dead center of the mess hall.

There was a shimmer and then Bow and Glimmer were standing next to her.

“What are you doing here?” Bow asked.

“Adora.” Catra replied, sighing.

“Ooooh…” Bow and Glimmer said in unison.

“Hey, I think I found cake!” Adora announced, emerging from the kitchen with a stack of boxes. “Oh, hey guys!” She added with a smile, seeing her friends gathered around her girlfriend.

“Cake?” Glimmer and Catra shared a look before giggling softly.

“What’s funny? What did I miss?” Adora asked as she approached.

“I have no idea.” Bow shrugged.

“Oh, it’s nothing. You just kinda had to be there.” Catra shrugged.

“Yup.” Glimmer replied, winking at Catra.

“I have no idea what’s going on but if you two are getting along, I don’t really care.” Adora proclaimed as she set the boxes on the table.

The Best Friend Squad talked, laughed, and ate cake with their hands.

When all the cake had been demolished, Bow and Glimmer excused themselves to head to bed. Catra noticed them lock hands as they left and nudged Adora so she’d see, too.

“Looks like everyone is happy now,” Adora smiled, taking Catra’s hand.

“Yeah, you know, this was really nice… I’ll kill you if you ever tell them I said this, but maybe being a member of the Best Friend Squad isn’t so bad. Even if it’s an awful name.”

“Awwww, do you really mean it?” Adora’s eyes sparkled.

“Shut up.”

“Nu-uh, you looooooove us,” Adora teased. She poked Catra’s side until she found a particularly ticklish spot.

“Alright, that’s it. I’m never telling you anything ever again.” Catra took her hand back, crossed her arms, and huffed.

“Hmm, is that so? What if I kiss it out of you?” Adora winked. She brought her lips up to Catra’s but before she could make contact her face was shoved out of the way by Catra’s palm.

Adora gave her the biggest puppydog eyes she could muster.

“No way. It’s not working.” Catra’s tail twitched.

Adora glowed and now She-Ra’s puppydog eyes were staring into Catra’s mismatched ones. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Catra cried out.

She-Ra split a grin ear to ear and got down on her knees.

Catra sighed and took the bait. She looped her arms around She-Ra’s neck and let herself be lifted. 

“Whoops. Guess I can’t walk.” She said, burrowing her head in She-Ra’s shoulder.

“Is that right?” Adora asked, giggling. She tucked one of She-Ra’s muscular arms under Catra to support her lazy cat girlfriend.

Catra lifted her head from its resting spot. “Hey by the way, it's been bugging me. When did you figure out you can change without summoning the sword and shouting that stupid phrase?” 

“Oh, uh, I actually think my new She-Ra form never needed it. It was just kinda habit? When we kissed in The Heart I changed without saying it, and that kinda confirmed it. I’ve only been able to do it with you though.”

Catra blushed. She pressed her warm cheek against the cool of Adora’s armor and smiled. She stayed that way until they reached their room, wherein Adora gently deposited her on the bed and shrunk back down.

“Hey, where’s Melog?” Adora asked, looking around the room for them.

“Oh, they, uh, might have told me that they didn’t want to third wheel today…” Catra admitted, blushing again. 

“So we’re alone?” Adora looked around again. “Glimmer should be in a sugar coma by now so that means… no more interruptions.”

“No more interruptions.” Catra repeated, meeting Adora’s gaze. 

They both blushed and looked away. Catra’s tail twitched as she picked at a fuzz on the sheet. Adora shuffled her feet.

“So!” Adora finally exclaimed.

“So...” Catra replied, warily. 

_Why is this so awkward? Just kiss her already. It’s not like you haven’t been kissing her all day. For goodness sake we showered together TWICE already. Granted that it was literally steamy so visibility was low and we didn’t actually do anything besides shower…_ Adora thought, still staring at the floor.

_She’s so cute. What’s happening… it’s just Adora. We’ve already kissed a bunch of times. Why does this feel like so much more pressure?_

“This is stupid. Come here.” Catra held her hand out. Adora took it and was pulled in to sit on Catra’s lap.

“Well this is a first,” Adora remarked.

“It’s a lot of firsts,” Catra said slowly.

“Yeah…”

There were a few seconds of awkward silence before Catra spoke.

“Listen. I don’t think we should do… you know, that. Yet.” Catra’s face reddened. “Being with you is amazing...I don’t want to ruin that by pressuring either of us and moving too fast. Is that okay?” Her voice was soft and hesitant.

Adora let out a nervous laugh. “I, uh, HAHA. **That**. Wow.” She blushed profusely. She took a deep breath and managed to be serious. “I don’t think it’s possible to ruin this, Catra. But it did take us a really long time to find each other... and I’m okay with going slow. I just want to finally really enjoy this, you know?”

“Oh, I’m all for enjoying,” Catra smirked and placed a kiss on Adora’s neck.

“But not too much.”

“Not too much.”

“We should probably get to sleep soon, then.”

“Yeah, we probably should.” Catra leaned back, pulling Adora with her. They shuffled under the sheets, facing each other. Adora pressed her forehead to Catra’s. She cupped her face and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. It was slow and sweet and just what they needed. 

“I love you.” She whispered.

“I love you too.”

They held each other close and promptly fell asleep. 

\----

Adora slowly opened her eyes. She could hear a bird chirping in the distance. Their room glowed with a soft red light.

 _We slept through the night…_ She thought, looking at the girl beside her. Catra let out a soft snore. Adora smiled, her head echoed with the words of a letter left unsent. _Except you're not on the bunk above me. You're next to me. With me. Mine._ She brushed a wayward strand of short hair from Catra’s face and tucked it behind her ear. The girl stirred at her touch but didn't wake. She did, however, scoot closer in her unconscious state and tuck her head over Adora’s heart. Adora’s breath hitched in her throat when she felt the weight added to her chest. She carefully laid her arm around Catra’s waist and slipped the other under her shoulder. She closed her eyes and waited for Catra to wake on her own.

By the time Catra woke the sun had turned a soft yellow and its warmth spread through the room. As Catra slowly rose to consciousness she realized her body was pressed against her personal space heater again. She smiled into Adora’s chest and nuzzled closer. _She’s so soft…_ she thought, enjoying the moment.

Adora had felt the movement beneath her. It didn’t take much to rouse her from the doze she’d slipped into waiting for her lazy girlfriend. She placed a kiss on top of Catra’s head, burrowing into her short hair.

“Good morning sleepy head,” Adora muttered.

“Mmmm good morning…” Catra stretched and let out a yawn. From their position on her waist, Adora’s fingers felt Catra’s muscles tighten and relax. She couldn’t help gripping a little tighter. She moved her thumb down to trace the outline of her abdomen. _That’s new…_ she thought. _Or maybe I just never let myself notice… I wonder what else is different now…_ her fingers stretched outward of their own accord, suddenly hungry with curiosity. She was determined to learn every inch, desperate to fill in what she’d missed all those years. Her fingers traveled up, along the curve of Catra’s waist, until they reached the outline of her ribs. She hesitated. 

“Hey Adora…” Catra said, her voice thick with temptation. She lifted herself up to kiss Adora’s lips, then turned and pressed her back to Adora’s chest. She placed her hand over Adora’s, still lingering just below her ribs, though now on the opposite side. She guided Adora’s hand up and pressed it onto her breast.

“Better?” She asked, dripping with confidence. 

Adora swallowed and nodded.

“You’re such an idiot…” Catra slid her arm under Adora’s neck and angled her hand to stroke Adora’s soft locks. Adora’s hand reacted to the touch and gently squeezed against Catra who responded by squirming playfully against her. 

Adora felt a warmth radiate from just below her core. She pulled her hand away from Catra’s chest and dug down to flip the smaller girl towards herself. Adora’s hands wrapped around Catra’s waist, and she lurched forward to capture her lips in her own. Catra gasped at the sudden change. Adora seized the opportunity to explore. She slipped her tongue just past Catra’s lips and licked gently inside before withdrawing. It was Adora’s turn to be flipped. Catra pushed her shoulders back against the bed and swung her leg over, straddling Adora’s hips. She pressed herself firmly against Adora’s strong frame and traveled upward to meet her lips. Catra’s hips ground against Adora’s as their lips touched. Adora moaned and Catra felt her own warmth radiate up. She shuddered and slowed before collapsing into Adora’s embrace. Both girls were out of breath.

“Wow…”

“Wow.”

Catra smiled against Adora’s ear. “That was…”

“Something.” Adora finished, dazed. 

“Mhm,” Catra nuzzled against Adora. She nipped softly at her ear.

Adora groaned at the touch. “Keep that up and I don’t think I’ll be able to stop…”

Catra withdrew her teeth. “You’re right.” She said, lifting herself up to look at Adora's face. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. She kissed Adora softly and promptly rolled off.

“You’re such a tease.”

“What did you expect?”

“Nothing less.” Adora grinned and sat up. “Breakfast?”

“Breakfast.”


	8. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best Friend Squad bonding and shopping ft. the poof.

_Chapter 8: Distractions_

“There’s my favorite couple!” Bow exclaimed, sitting down next to Catra and Adora in the mess hall.

Glimmer’s eye twitched. “Um, aren’t you forgetting something, **dear**?” She hissed.

“Oh, uh. My second favorite couple!” Bow panicked. Glimmer’s hand nearly crushed his.

“Good morning!” Adora smiled at her friends.

Catra curled her arms around Adora's bicep and leaned against her shoulder. She stuck her tongue out at Glimmer. _Whoa_ , Catra thought, _Adora's really bulked up the past couple years... I wonder if that's an effect from She-Ra or because they let her eat as much as she wants here..._ She unlinked her arms as Adora moved to stand. _Oh, definitely the calories..._ Catra thought with a chuckle as she watched her girlfriend procure a third serving. Adora sat back down, and Catra’s arms resumed their position. Adora flexed with a smirk. Catra blushed and gripped tighter.

Glimmer, not wanting to be outdone by Catra, linked her own arms around Bow’s bicep. The archer raised his eyebrow. 

“Um, Glim. I kinda need that to eat…” 

Glimmer glared daggers at Catra and released her hold reluctantly. _You win this round, cat, but the war isn’t over,_ she thought. Catra met her glare with equal electricity. The girls’ partners ate, oblivious to the silent competition. 

“Hey, this is our first free day. Like, ever. We should celebrate!” Bow realized.

“Oh wow it is, isn’t it?” Glimmer remarked. She blinked and felt the electricity fizzle out. 

“Free for you guys. We still need to plan.” Catra replied curtly.

“No babe. They’re right. We need a break. We can plan tomorrow, let’s enjoy today.” Adora smiled. Catra blushed at being called “babe” and managed a nod.

“Alright!” Bow cheered. “What should we do?”

“Catra hasn’t seen the Plaza yet, has she?” Glimmer suggested.

“Oh that’s a great idea! I actually wanted to buy some new clothes…”

“I’m sorry, you what?” Glimmer asked, staring at her best friend.

“I wanted to buy new clothes?” Adora asked cautiously.

“The last time I tried to get you to change your outfit you turned into She-Ra so I couldn’t pull that dumb jacket off of you.” She protested.

Catra snorted. “I’m sorry, babe, but they’re right.” _Ha. If she gets to call me babe I get to do it too._ “You’re always in your uniform. I mean, the first time I really saw you out of it was last night.”

Glimmer and Bow both gasped. Bow raised an eyebrow, and Glimmer made a whistling noise, her eyes full of scandal.

“NOT LIKE THAT!” Catra yelled, turning red. “You guys were there!!” Her tail fluffed out and stood rigid.

Glimmer shrugged.

“Why are your friends so WEIRD?!?!?” Catra sputtered. Glimmer stuck her tongue out.

Adora laughed. “I guess you’re right.” She placed her hand over Catra’s, still lingering on her arm. “I’ve recently realized that change isn’t such a bad thing.” She kissed Catra’s cheek. “It’s a new start.”

Catra was at a loss for words. All she could do was melt directly into Adora’s shoulder and hope she didn’t liquify onto the floor. 

Glimmer and Bow exchanged A Look™ before nodding their agreement. 

“Alright, well, when Adora’s finally done eating we’ll head out, then.” Glimmer said, still stunned. 

\----

“This is a Plaza?” Catra asked, staring at rows and rows of stands and carts set up on what looked like a giant courtyard. There was even a fountain in the middle. _Are those bushes supposed to look like animals? What even is this place…_ she thought.

“Yup! Cool, huh?” Adora grinned.

“Oh, before I forget! I have your guys’ stipends.” Glimmer reached into her pocket and pulled out three cards. “Here you go,” she handed one to Adora, “and here’s Bow’s. Aaaaaand Catra’s.” She handed them the cards in turn.

“What is this?” Catra asked, turning the card over in her hand.

“It’s a wage for being in our military.” Glimmer replied. “You do want to be in our military, right?” She raised an eyebrow inquisitively. 

“It pays?”

“Yeah.”

“Then yes.” Catra tucked the card into her pocket.

“Where to first?” Bow asked, rubbing his hands together in excitement. 

“Hmmm, how about that one?” Adora pointed at a stand near the edge.

The group set off, floating from cart to cart, buying things as they went. While Adora was distracted by Glimmer, Catra snuck off in search of a She-Ra doll. 

Melog bounded toward the group.

“Oh, hey Melog!” Adora gave their head an affectionate pat in greeting. “Thanks for yesterday by the way.” She winked. Glimmer stared at her, curious. Melog purred and rubbed against Adora’s leg before taking off to find Catra.

 _Is that the blond one?_ Melog asked, spotting the doll.

“Melog, hey.... Yes, but don’t you dare tell her.” Catra warned.

 _I couldn’t even if I wanted to._ Melog smugly replied.

“Oh, right.” Catra hid the doll amongst her other new things and followed Melog back to Adora. 

“Wow… that is a lot of stuff.” Catra remarked, raising her eyebrow at the plethora of bags Adora was now carrying. “I was gone for like 20 minutes…”

“They were having a sale,” Adora shrugged.

Glimmer snickered, and Catra shot her another glare.

Adora, still oblivious, shuffled her bags around and reached out for Catra’s.

“What are you doing?” Catra asked, baffled by the gesture.

“Uh. Carrying my girlfriend’s stuff?” Adora asked sheepishly. 

“You really don’t have to…”

“I know. I want to.” Adora smiled and relieved Catra of her remaining items. 

“Thank you.” Catra blushed. She kissed Adora swiftly on the cheek and then bent down to pet Melog in a frail attempt to hide their now pink fur. 

“Hey, Bow! We’re over here!” Glimmer called out to the archer. When he reached the group, she took her bags and held them out to him.

“Oh cool, what did you get?” He peered inside, assuming she’d meant to show him the contents.

“Just some random things. You know, the usual.” Glimmer replied, still holding out the bags. “...aren’t you gonna take them?” She narrowed her eyes.

“What? Why? You have arms, Glim. And also you can teleport…” Bow stopped when he saw her face. “Uh, yeah…” He said slowly, reaching out for the bags. “I’ll just, uh, take those then.”

Bow’s eyes pleaded with Adora for help; she shrugged in response.

Catra reached into one of the bags on Adora’s arm and fished out a bag of popcorn. She popped a kernel in her mouth, then offered one to Melog.

Glimmer’s face turned the same shade of purple as her shorts. She stalked off towards a stand at the far end. Bow’s eyes were wide as he turned to the remaining girls. Adora stole a piece of popcorn.

“What’s happening?” Bow asked.

“Popcorn?” Catra held the bag out to him.

Adora laughed and slapped Bow on the back. “Dude. She wants you to act like her boyfriend. Just go follow her and hold her hand and stuff.”

Catra nodded, still munching on the popcorn.

“Where did you even get that?” Bow looked at the popcorn.

Catra shrugged. She looped her arm through Adora’s and they spun away, leaving a bewildered Bow behind. 

"So, as your girlfriend," Catra said slightly flushed, "do I get a vote in your new look?"

"Oh definitely." Adora grinned.

"Cool, because I already bought some stuff."

"Wh-what? You did?" Adora sputtered, stopping in her tracks.

"It's not a big deal, alright? Calm down." Catra waved a hand in front of her face.

Adora narrowed her eyes and grinned. "You loooooove me."

Catra blushed. She tugged on Adora and sped them towards their room. 

\----

Catra perched happily on the bed, all settled in to enjoy the show. Adora emerged from the bathroom modeling one outfit after another. Catra commented on the pieces, occasionally making Adora twirl to show them off better. Except, Catra wasn't actually looking at the outfit when she did that. 

Most of what Adora had picked out was practical and comfortable, with the exception of a dress or two she hoped she'd have an excuse to wear soon.

Once Adora was done, they split the clothes into three piles. Ones being returned, ones being kept, and ones that were now Catra’s. 

Catra scooped up her new pile and grabbed a few bags she'd bought on her own. "My turn," She winked. 

Adora smiled, put her feet up, and waited. 

The first outfit Catra stepped out in was a pair of black skin tight jeans, a long sleeve white button up shirt, and a black vest. Adora’s blush must have been apparent as Catra began over exaggerating her modeling. She turned back to put on another outfit and made sure to lightly smack Adora’s face with her tail.

 _She's… hot. Oh my God when did this happen? Has she always been this hot?? I mean, she looked great in that suit at the last Princess Prom but like… WOW._ Adora sat there, stunned. She barely managed to register the subsequent outfits.

"Hey, Etheria to Adora." Catra snapped her fingers in front of Adora’s eyes. 

"Sorry, what?" Adora blinked.

Catra’s smile was soft and warm. She shook her head slowly and said, "What am I gonna do with you…"

"Love me?" Adora goofily grinned. 

"Oh I do." Catra kissed Adora on the nose and swept away.

Adora couldn’t stop smiling, but she did manage to pay attention to the rest of the show. Catra’s final outfit featured a dark leather jacket. Adora decided to tease Catra a little too.

"Hey, can I try that one on?" She asked, nodding at the jacket. 

Catra shrugged and pulled it off. "Knock yourself out but I'm definitely keeping it." She warned.

Adora slipped it on over her plain t-shirt, the outfit was rounded out by a pair of simple blue jeans. 

"Oh. You look… really hot, actually." Catra blushed.

"Really?" Adora asked, moving to look in the mirror. "Oh. I guess... I do…" Adora blushed too, she'd never felt "hot" before. 

"Well. We both look good in the jacket so now what?" Catra asked.

"We could… share it?" Adora offered.

"Hmm. I guess we could try?" _If I'm gonna share anything I guess it should be with Adora,_ she thought.

"Oh, I have an idea!" Adora rushed to find her red jacket. She picked it up and took the pin from the belt. She fixed it to a pocket on the new leather jacket. "There! Now when you wear this everyone will know you're mine and so's the jacket!" She beamed and turned to Catra. Her face fell. "What happened? Why are you crying? You hate it, don’t you? I'm so stupid. I shouldn’t have assumed. I can fix it." She moved to remove the pin, but Catra’s hand stopped her.

"It's perfect, dummy." Catra smiled through her tears. "Just shut up and kiss me."

Adora’s arms wove around Catra’s waist, pulling her in tight. Their lips locked. Adora could feel the tears still flowing freely down her girlfriend’s face. They broke apart. Catra tucked her head into Adora’s chest and just breathed. Adora held her. One hand on the small of her back, the other threaded through Catra’s hair where she gently scratched. Eventually Catra recovered. She reached up and yanked Adora’s hair tie out.

“We got the new outfit, can we talk about your hair now?” Catra pulled back and grinned. She twirled the band in her fingers.

“What? What’s wrong with my hair?” Adora’s hands shot up to tussle it.

“The poof, babe, the poof.”

“But I thought you liked my poof...” Adora seemed genuinely hurt.

“I like the poof,” Catra reassured her, “but I **love** this.” She pulled Adora’s hands away and replaced them with her own.

Adora closed her eyes at the gentle touch. “Mmmm, I’m good with this.” Adora smiled before opening her eyes again.

“Good.” Catra smirked in reply. 

\----

“Glim! Glimmer! Come on, wait up!” Bow cried after her.

Glimmer stopped. With a sigh, she shimmered to meet Bow, then popped both of them back where she’d been before.

“Thanks.” Bow said, catching his breath. “Now can we please talk?”

“We’re talking right now, aren’t we?” Glimmer kept walking.

“Come on Glim, you know what I mean. Something’s bugging you.” He reached for her hand. “Please talk to me.”

“Fine. But not here.” She shimmered again, and they were back in her room. Bow set the bags down on the floor and turned to face her.

“Come on. What’s the first rule of Best Friend Squad?” Bow asked.

“We talk about what’s bothering us…” Glimmer muttered.

“Exactly!” 

“Ugh fine. I just. What are we, Bow?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… we told each other, you know, _that._ And then you said everything would work out, and we’ve been holding hands and stuff, but you haven’t even kissed me yet, and you aren’t acting like a boyfriend, and am I crazy? Did you not mean it like _that_? Do you not want… me?” Glimmer finished, her voice growing small as tears welled behind her eyes.

“Glimmer. Of course I do.” He took both her hands in his own. “You kept giving me so many mixed signals, I didn’t know what to do.”

“Really?” Glimmer smiled and gripped his hands back. “I guess you’re right... I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you. I know you’ve been going through a lot. I’m sorry I couldn’t be more supportive.”

“No, Bow! You’ve been great. I’ve been awful.” Glimmer frowned.

“Yeah, pretty much.” He smiled and swung their hands. “But, you’re you, so,” he shrugged before dropping their hands. He tilted his head and caught Glimmer’s eye. “I love you.” He said gently before kissing her. 

“I love you too,” she whispered, her tears running unchecked. They embraced each other warmly.

“Can we just not fight again?” Glimmer pouted.

“I definitely can’t promise that!” Bow grinned.

“Ugh, fine. Let’s go find Adora,” she paused, and then added, “and Catra, I guess.”

“Come on Glimmer. Even you have to admit they’re ADORABLE.”

Glimmer rolled her eyes and teleported them back to the plaza.

\----

“Hey guys!” Adora waved as her friends sparkled into view.

“ADORA!” Glimmer shrieked, running at her. “YOUR HAIR! YOUR JACKET! WHAT!?” She looked the blond over in amazement. She turned to Catra. Glimmer’s eyebrow twitched in surprise as she took in Catra’s new outfit. “Alright Horde Scum,” she sighed, “I guess you’re not all that bad if you can do this.” Glimmer pointed at Adora. 

“Yeah! BEST FRIEND SQUAD!” Bow cheered and scooped all three girls into a massive Bow hug. Adora enthusiastically wrapped her friends in love while Catra and Glimmer both blushed. Melog appeared and nuzzled through the group’s legs, breaking them apart.

“I think this progress calls for a treat!” Bow exclaimed. “Ice cream?” He suggested, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“ICE CREAM!” Adora and Glimmer both cheered. They all turned and walked towards the far end of the plaza where chairs and tables were set up in front of a handful of vendors.

Catra slipped her hand into Adora’s who smiled in response and squeezed it gently. Glimmer did the same to Bow.

“Hey Adora, what’s ice cream?” Catra whispered.

She wasn’t as quiet as she’d hoped. Bow spun around, pain filling his eyes. He fell to his knees.

“Uhhh…” Catra’s eyebrows shot up, her tail stood rigid in the air. 

“You don’t know what ICE CREAM IS” Bow cried, he clung to Catra’s legs and wept. 

“Come on Drama King, of course she doesn’t. You remember when Adora first got here, she didn’t even know what a party was.” Glimmer replied.

“That’s RIGHT” Bow exclaimed, looking into Catra’s eyes as the catgirl tried her hardest to squirm away. “You’ve been so deprived.” He wept again.

Adora giggled at the scene. She snorted and wiped a tear from her eyes before pulling Bow off her girlfriend. “Come on, let’s just go get her some already.”

They sat at a table. Bow announced, “My treat!” before vanishing into the crowd. He emerged a few minutes later holding 4 cones which he passed around the table.

Adora eagerly attacked the sweet treat. Catra warily followed her example; she gingerly licked the colorful blob. Her eyes grew wide as her pupils dilated, now as eager as her girlfriend to consume the cold substance. 

Glimmer scooched closer to Adora before whispering as close to her ear as she could get, “Did you know her tongue was that long?”

Adora only narrowly avoided expelling ice cream out her nose by clamping her hand over her face. She choked her laughter down and kicked Glimmer under the table. Catra raised an eyebrow at the ruckus but was too engrossed in her new experience to comment.

“How’s your ice cream, Bow? Thanks for buying by the way.” Adora casually changed the subject.

“Delicious! And you’re welcome.” Bow said with a smile.

Glimmer rolled her eyes at Adora, then turned to Bow. “Thank you.”

Catra looked at Glimmer, then Adora, before settling on Bow. “Thanks, Arrow Boy. It’s good.”

Adora smiled. _I wish it could be like this forever..._


	9. Final Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go to therapy, finally.

_Chapter 9: Final Preparations_

“Alright! You know what you’re going to say?”

“I know what I’m going to say.”

“You don’t want to go over it again?”

“I don’t want to go over it again.”

“Are you sure?”

“Adora, we spent the last two weeks reading every law book in that dumb library. We know how it’s gonna go, and I know what I’m gonna say. We won’t know anything else until tomorrow.” Catra cupped Adora’s face in her hand. “It’ll be okay.”

“How are you the one on trial, but I’m the one freaking out?” Adora leaned into Catra’s hand and wrapped both arms around her. Catra’s tail gently wove around them both.

“Because you’re Adora, duh.” Catra shrugged. She kissed her and dropped her hands around Adora’s back. Adora laid her head in the crook of Catra’s neck and sighed. 

“Okay. There is one more thing I want to do today though, if that’s alright.” Adora murmured into Catra’s neck. 

“And what’s that, dork?” 

“I think we should both go talk to Perfuma.”

“We just talked to her yesterday at breakfast.”

“No, I mean _talk_ to her. About you know, stuff.”

“Oh.” Catra pulled back.

“We’ve been so busy preparing we haven’t really addressed it again, and I just think. I mean. We don’t know what’s going to happen tomorrow, like you said. I want to be prepared emotionally too, I guess. You know I hate talking about _stuff_ too, but I think it’s important we do this, together.” Adora’s words fell out in a rush. She looked at Catra, focusing on her beautiful heterochromia eyes. _Ha wait, hetero… that’s funny. Damn it, I’m trying to be serious. Brain, what are you doing?_

Catra finally let out a sigh and said, “okay.”

“Really?” Adora smiled, reclaiming her train of thought.

“Yeah.” 

“Alright, let me give her a quick call and see when she’s free. Do you want to bring Melog?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay… I’ll let her know.”

\----

“Thank you for making time for us, Perfuma.” Adora said.

“It’s my pleasure! I’m so happy you reached out.” She smiled at both of them and clasped her hands together. 

They were sitting in a lone corner of the grounds, not far from the training field. Perfuma had summoned two bush-couches for them to rest on. Adora and Catra sat on one with Melog curled around Catra’s feet. Perfuma sat on the other cross legged. 

“So... how do we do this?” Adora asked.

“Well that really depends on you two. I’m just here as a guide.” Perfuma replied.

Catra snorted. 

Perfuma raised an eyebrow. “I can help you find a starting point for your journey,” she offered. “We can try the very beginning first. You two have known each other your entire lives, right? How did that come to be?”

“Well... I sort of found Catra in a box? I don’t know, we just clicked. We were both abandoned and left with the Horde. But then, I guess I was more stolen than abandoned, but that’s not relevant. Sorry.” Adora replied nervously.

“Everything is relevant Adora. Thank you for sharing.” Perfuma responded. “Catra, do you remember that?”

Catra pulled her knees to her chest and stared at the ground. “Yeah, I guess.” She paused before continuing, “What do you mean you were stolen?”

“Oh yeah, we didn’t really get a chance to talk about that. I’m sort of an alien? Technically?”

“You’re what?” Catra dropped her knees and turned to stare at Adora. Her tail bristled, but she didn’t notice.

“Yeah. Uh, I was sort of summoned from the First One’s homeworld when I was a baby. Hordak found me and brought me to the Horde.”

“Well that explains it then.”

“Explains what?” Perfuma interjected.

“They always treated her like she was special because she actually is special.” Catra pulled her knees up again as her tail smoothed back down.

“Catra…” Adora placed a hand on Catra’s shoulder. 

“No, I know.” Catra shook her head. “I know you didn’t ask for that and after seeing you take the failsafe... I realized it wasn’t as great as I always thought it was.”

Adora gently squeezed her shoulder and smiled. “Still though, I’m sorry I didn’t see what it was doing to you.”

“It’s not like I let you or anything.”

“You’re my best friend, Catra. I should have seen it sooner.”

“The past is in the past. We can’t change it, we can only forgive and learn from it.” Perfuma looked at both of them. They both nodded. “No, I want you to say the words. If you want to, that is.” 

Catra took a deep breath. “I forgive you.”

Adora looped her arm around Catra’s shoulders. “I forgive you, too.”

“I already knew that.”

“Yeah, but I like reminding you.” Adora winked.

“Excellent!” Perfuma clasped her hands together. “You see! Both of you are already making progress.”

Adora and Catra both blushed.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, you two. Everyone needs to talk about something at some point.” Perfuma smiled and the girls relaxed. “Alright we started with the beginning so lets try the end next. I understand you guys had a rough time in space?”

This time Adora snorted. “Ha, rough, yeah. That’s one way to put it.”

“And how would you put it, Adora?” Perfuma asked. 

Adora’s smile fell. “Oh. Uh. Um… “ Adora squirmed.

“Well, I died.” Catra spoke up.

“You what?” Perfuma exclaimed, jumping up to embrace her.

“Hey, calm down flower power. It’s not like it was the first time.”

Adora and Perfuma both stared at her.

“What? Hello…” Catra touched her ears and pulled her tail up. “Cat. Nine lives. It’s a whole thing.”

“When did you learn that??” Adora asked.

“Uh. Well, the first time I died, I guess?” Catra silently counted on her fingers. “Space was actually the ninth life though so I was technically dead dead. But you know, She-Ra’s magical healing powers and stuff.”

Perfuma sighed and sat back down. She rubbed her temples with her fingertips. “How are you addressing death so nonchalantly…”

“Seriously Catra.” Adora said.

“What? Come on, that’s not fair. You died, too.”

“You what??” Perfuma bolted upright, her eye twitching, as she stared at the two idiots on the couch in front of her. 

“Okay, but that was different.” Adora said.

“How was it different?”

“You saved me.”

“Yeah, and you saved me. Literally the same thing. Just because yours was all dramatic…”

“Oh MINE was dramatic? Excuse me, you shrieked in pain and then fell into an abyss.”

“Yeah, and your dumbass jumped after me.”

“Of course I jumped after you!”

“WHY ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING ABOUT WHO DIED MORE DRAMATICALLY?” Perfuma yelled. “Oh.” She gasped and raised a hand to her mouth. “I’m sorry. That was not very peaceful of me… I just need to come back to my center…” She pressed her palms together and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath in through her nose. She released it slowly through her mouth and opened her eyes. “So. You both essentially brought the other back to life, correct?” Perfuma redirected calmly despite the remnants of her eye twitch. 

The girls looked at each other before both of them nodded.

“Yeah, I guess we did.” Adora took Catra’s hand.

“I never really thought about it like that.” Catra said.

“Whenever I think about it, I just see you falling from that cliff… what it felt like to hold your broken body…” Adora’s voice was shaky as she confessed what she’d hidden from Catra. “I have nightmares about it sometimes…”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Catra found Adora’s eyes. “I have nightmares too… about you dying in my arms. I literally heard your heart stop. I’ve heard it stop every night since...”

“Catra…” Both girls had started to cry.

“So now when you think of that memory, try to redirect it to the positive outcome. You saved each other. Think about what it felt like to see her wake up. To hear her heart start beating again. To hear her take another breath.” Perfuma took Catra and Adora’s hands in her own. “Confide in each other. Your problems are more similar than you think.” Perfuma winked before continuing, “and now I think that’s enough for one session. We made good progress here. I’m proud of both of you.” She stood up and hugged both of them. 

“Thanks,” Catra mumbled against the hug. Melog rubbed Perfuma’s leg with their face before bounding away. 

\----

“That was intense.” Catra sighed.

“Super intense. Did you see Perfuma’s eye twitching? I thought it was gonna get stuck like that.”

“Oh man, when she lost it. You know things are bad when your therapist freaks out on you.”

“True! But like she said, we made progress.” Adora smiled and took Catra’s hand. She kissed her cheek gently. “I’m proud of us.”

“I’m proud of us too, I guess.” Catra blushed.

“Good. You should be proud. You’re really trying. I see that, and it makes me love you more.” Adora kissed her cheek again. “We do have one more thing we need to do tonight… and it’s gonna be harder than talking to Perfuma.” She squeezed Catra’s hand and led her towards the training field. 

“Is that Sparkles? What’s going on?”

“She wants to talk to you before the trial. Alone.” Adora pulled Catra in for a hug. “You’re a good person, and I love you.”

“Uh. I love you too, but what’s going on? You’re scaring me, Adora.”

“It’ll be okay. I’ll be here waiting for you. I promise.” She smiled reassuringly at her girlfriend.

They reached Glimmer. She was standing just outside the perimeter of the training field. Glimmer looked at Adora and nodded.

“I’m gonna be at the other end, okay?” Adora pointed to the far side of the field. “Come find me when you’re ready.” She walked away, leaving Catra alone with Glimmer.

Glimmer took Catra’s hand in hers.

"Uh. Sparkles? I am gay... but I'm also with Adora." Catra raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Glimmer's cheeks shone with pink. "Don't be ridiculous. This is a friend hand hold. Friends hold hands sometimes." Glimmer sputtered.

"Oh. I've only ever held Adora’s hand."

Glimmer frowned. "Adora hasn't been very talkative about your guys' childhood but after meeting Shadow Weaver, I can understand why. I'm sorry you had to go through that." She squeezed Catra’s hand.

"Thanks… um. Sparkles? Why are we out here?"

Glimmer took a deep breath before turning to face Catra.

"Because tomorrow, during the trial, you're going to hear some stuff… and I wanted you to hear it from me first."

Catra’s eyes widened. Her tail twitched aggressively behind her. _Does she already know what they'll decide? If she's warning me it must be really bad._

Glimmer continued, "You and I have had a rocky relationship to say the least. I hated you for a long time. Like, really hated you." 

Catra’s ears fell flat against her head. 

Glimmer went on, "But then I got to know you. And the person I met in space wasn't the same person I spent all that time and energy hating. Later, I saw you with Adora, and I knew if she loved you then I could, too.” She paused for a moment. “I forgive you, Catra. I understand where your head was at when you opened the portal. I get wanting to end everything. I almost did it myself after I lost my mother." Glimmer took a deep breath and braced herself. "Catra. My mom stayed behind so we could close the portal. You tried to kill yourself that day... but my mom took your place."

Catra collapsed. She dug her claws into her sides and tried to rip the pain away. Glimmer dove down to stop her. Catra retracted her claws and allowed Glimmer to hold her while she sobbed.

At some point Catra ran out of tears and only dry sobs racked her chest. Glimmer rubbed her back and held her hand. She was crying herself, but she'd managed to be silent. 

"Glimmer, I'm so sorry. I never meant for anyone else to get hurt." Catra whispered, barely audible above the pounding in her ears. 

“I know you didn’t. I know.” Glimmer cooed softly.

“I don’t understand… Why do you forgive me? I don’t forgive myself. That’s… that’s the worst thing I’ve ever done, and we both know it’s the top of a very long list.” Catra said, anger beginning to replace despair.

“Being mad at you won’t bring my mom back. It sucks. It really, really sucks, and I was angry for a long time. That anger led me to make a lot of poor choices, too. Horde Prime came here because of me. Which means _you_ suffered because of me. We all make mistakes, it’s what we do after that matters. I choose to forgive you because I don’t want to be blinded by my grief and hatred again. I don’t think you want that either. Forgiveness isn’t always about making things right by repenting. Sometimes it’s about living with the consequences and letting go of your anger.”

“What we do after…”

“Yeah. You saved my life, Catra, don’t forget that. I know you said it was for Adora but still. You saved me. You fought alongside me. You saved the world. You’re trying, you’re learning from your mistakes, and that’s all anyone can ask.”

“Yeah I saved you, but it’s not because I like you.”

“Pfffft. Of course not, Horde Scum.”

“Shut up, Sparkles.”

“Are you ready to go back to Adora?” Glimmer helped her stand up.

“Yeah, I think so.” Catra met Glimmer’s eye. “Hey Sparkles, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Glimmer winked before teleporting them both to Adora. Catra promptly fell to the ground clutching at her stomach. Glimmer laughed and teleported away.

“Freaking Sparkles… she definitely did that on purpose…” Catra stood to look at Adora.

“Hey. You okay?”

“As much as I can be, I think?” Adora took her hand. Catra took a deep breath. “You knew this whole time, and you still came to save me.”

“Of course I did.”

Catra kissed her and held on tight. “You’re such an idiot.”

“Less talky, more kissy. I missed you.”

“Adora, we were apart for like an hour. Two max.”

“So? It felt like forever.”

Catra just shook her head and resumed the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was a little shorter than usual but it was a difficult one to write :( I promise we'll go back to fluff soon though


	10. Judgement Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trial Time

_Chapter 10: Judgement Day_

Catra woke in a cold sweat. She was disoriented and confused for a moment until she heard the soft snores and steady heartbeat of her partner. She calmed down but only managed peace for a moment before remembering. _Today’s the day…_

Her breath rattled in her lungs as she clawed at Adora’s shirt. She burrowed her head into Adora’s shoulder and clung to her as though her life depended on it. She felt two warm limbs encase her just before Adora’s eyes fluttered open.

“Baby… it’s okay.” Adora cooed softly.

Catra’s heart stuttered at the title before panic and dread set in again. “I’m scared…” she whispered.

“I know, I am too. But it’ll be okay.’

“How can you say that?”

“You said it yourself yesterday.”

“That was before I knew I _killed_ someone, Adora. I killed someone… I…”

“You didn’t mean to. It was an accident.”

“No it wasn’t. I wanted to die, and I didn’t care if I took the whole world with me. You told me I had to live with it, and I will, but I didn’t know it would be like this…”

“You’re not alone this time.”

“I know…” Catra whispered. “Thank you.”

Adora tightened her embrace. “We’ve got this.”

Catra let out a shaky sigh. “Okay. I trust you.”

Adora’s blue eyes swam with tears as they transformed into an ocean of gratitude. She nuzzled Catra’s head with her own. She bumped their foreheads together before capturing Catra’s lips in a salty kiss. 

“I love you,” she breathed against Catra’s lips before reclaiming them. 

“I love you too, but why are you crying?” Catra gently pushed Adora off and sat up so she could look at her.

Adora smiled and used a fist to wipe away her tears. “I wasn’t sure you’d be able to trust me again.” She shrugged.

“Of course I trust you, dummy. You’re my girlfriend.”

“Mmmm that sounds really good. Say it again.”

“Dummy” Catra grinned.

“Not that!” Adora pouted.

“Fine, fine. Girlfriend.” Catra lidded her eyes and let her voice drop over the intoxicating word. 

“Alright, now that’s not fair.”

“Why are you still pouting? I did what you wanted.” Catra teased, keeping her voice low.

“Mmm… that’s not all I want.” Adora smirked and took hold of her girlfriend. She kissed her sweetly and thread a hand through her short hair. Catra wrapped her arms around Adora’s waist and pulled her in. 

“Well there’s no way I’m going back to sleep after that.” Catra said once they finally separated. 

Adora blushed. “You’re right,” she cupped Catra’s face, “I have an idea.” She rolled out of bed and pulled her shoes on. “Come on.” She held her hand out to a stunned Catra. Catra grasped her hand and allowed herself to be pulled out from under the warm blankets.

“Where are we going?” She asked.

“You’ll see,” Adora replied with a wink. She handed Catra their new jacket.

Catra put the jacket on and followed Adora out into the night. 

\----

Adora led her through the castle, up several flights of stairs, until they reached a large oval window that overlooked Bright Moon’s runestone. 

“You said you trust me, right?” Adora grinned before jumping out the window.

Catra gasped and rushed to the edge, but a moment later Adora propelled upward on the end of a grappling hook. Catra shook her head and stepped onto the ledge. She flexed her hands, unsheathing her claws. She nimbly scaled the side, clasping Adora’s outstretched hand when she reached the top. Adora was nestled between the spike of the tower and what looked like a giant wing. She held her arms out for Catra who happily slid into their warmth.

“Look.” Adora whispered and nodded towards the sky.

Catra’s pupils dilated in the darkness. She took in the display of lights dotting the night sky.

“Wow…” Catra exhaled in adulation. “I saw them on Horde’s ship but with the chaos after I guess I haven’t had time to look up… How did that happen, anyway?” She gestured up.

“The She-Ra before me, Mara, she put the planet in an empty space so the Heart couldn’t hurt anyone. That’s why we didn’t have stars before; we were alone. The people who brought me here and turned me into She-Ra did all that so they could move back out of the empty space in order to use the Heart. Which thanks to you, didn’t happen.” She rested her chin on Catra’s shoulder and leaned them into the wall of the spire. “Now there’s a whole dimension filled with planets all around us. Someday, after we put Etheria back together, I want to restore their magic too.”

“Of course you do. Life with you is going to be a never ending adventure, isn’t it?”

“Would you want it any other way?”

“Never.”

“Good.” Adora slid them down until they were sitting against the spire. Their legs dangled over the edge. 

The sun gently peaked over the crest of the horizon. Growing up they used to sneak away to watch the sunset from the scaffolding above the Fright Zone but it was always obscured by the smog and harsh landscape of their childhood prison. This was their first sunrise together and the view was perfect. 

\----

Bow woke up at dawn, like he usually did. He got ready for the day and set off towards Glimmer’s room. He knew she wouldn’t be awake yet so he stopped at the mess hall to grab her favorite coffee order: a double shot affogato with sprinkles. He picked up earl grey tea for himself and continued on his journey. 

He knocked, softly, before gently turning the handle and slipping into Glimmer’s room. He set the affogato on her desk and settled himself on the window seat. He pulled his trackerpad out and fiddled with it while he drank his tea and waited.

Glimmer woke with a groan. She stretched and teleported off her bed to the middle of the room.

“Mmm, morning Bow” she muttered, rubbing her eyes. “Did you bring-” Bow pointed to the desk without looking up. “Ah thanks, you’re the best.” Glimmer said, picking up the affogato and sitting on the seat next to him. He put his trackerpad down and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

“Big day today.” He said, giving her shoulders a squeeze.

She groaned again and shoved a spoonful of the treat into her mouth. Bow sighed and picked the tablet back up.

“Do you want to go over the schedule?” He asked, tapping the tablet. Glimmer rigorously shook her head and took another bite. “Alright, I’ll come back to get you before the trial.” Bow moved to stand, but Glimmer stopped him. She curled against his side, cradling the affogato in her lap. Bow smiled and resigned himself to his fate. 

\----

Scorpia paced back and forth in one of the castle’s gardens. Her pacing was regularly punctuated by the nervous clicking of her pincers. A flower magically appeared in her hair, and she immediately relaxed.

“Perfuma!” She said, rushing to hug the smaller princess. “I was so worried. We were supposed to meet at 8, but you weren’t here, and I didn’t know what happened to you and I!” She picked Perfuma up and gently crushed her.

“Scorpia, it is 8.” Perfuma smiled. Scorpia set her back on the ground.

“Oh, oh it is, isn’t it? Well that’s embarrassing.” Scorpia rubbed the back of her head with a pincer and blushed. “I was never really good at the whole telling time thing. The Horde was always just like _go here now!_ Not you know, _go there later!_ ” 

Perfuma placed a hand over Scorpia’s pincer. “We can work on that if you want.”

“That’d be great!” Scorpia beamed. 

Perfuma gave her a gentle smile and asked, “Are you ready for today?”

“You’ll be there?”

“Of course.”

“Then yes.” Scorpia placed her pincer over Perfuma’s hand and smiled.

\----

From their perch atop the castle, Catra and Adora watched the princesses and their guests arrive. One after another they appeared, staggered throughout the morning. Scorpia was the first. She arrived alone just after sunrise. 

“Think she’s gonna meet Perfuma?” Catra asked.

“Why?” Adora replied, confused.

“Um, because they’re totally in love?” 

“WHAT?”

“Yeah dude. How did you not notice?”

“I think we’ve established I’m oblivious to that stuff.”

“Mmmm… that’s true. Does that mean you didn’t know Arrow and Sparkles were a thing before?”

“They’re what????”

“Adora!”

“I’m just kidding. I almost walked in on them making out on Darla, remember?”

“Oh yeah.” Catra stiffened against Adora, the memory of their first night back together was a complicated range of emotion. 

Adora saw Catra’s ears lower. She gently trailed her fingers along Catra’s arm. “You know, I wanted to do this that night too.”

“You did?” Catra leaned her head back to look at Adora.

“I did.” Adora kissed her. “I wanted to do that too.”

Catra blushed. “I guess that makes us both idiots then.”

“Yup!” Adora grinned. “Oh hey, I think that’s Mermista and Sea Hawk!” She pointed at a boat in the water.

“Oh great.” Catra groaned.

“What? 

“Babe. I destroyed her kingdom.”

“Oh yeah… well, I know she can be kind of dry sometimes… which is ironic, but she does have a big heart. She’ll forgive you.” Adora looped her arm around Catra’s waist and placed her chin on Catra’s shoulder.

“We’ll see about that.” Catra put a hand over Adora’s arm. “Oh look. Entrapta brought Emily. Oh man… I need to apologize to the stupid robot too, don’t I?” She groaned.

Adora laughed. “Yeah, you do. Maybe we’ll make a list.” She followed Catra’s gaze and found Entrapta riding Emily up to the bridge. “Oh. She brought Hordak and Wrong Hordak too.”

Catra frowned. “I think that’s all the people watching I can take for today. Let’s go get you breakfast before they make their way to the mess hall.”

\----

The mess hall was eerily quiet when they got there. Instead of suffering through the awkward silence they opted to take breakfast to go. They walked out to the castle’s grounds where Melog joined them.

 _You failed to return last night_ Melog stated.

“Sorry buddy, we kinda lost track of time.” Catra pat their head gently.

“Awww I’m sorry too Melog, we should have left a note.” 

Melog rubbed against Adora’s legs.

_All is forgiven as long as you brought me breakfast_

Catra laughed. “Now you’re starting to sound like Adora.”

Adora looked confused for a second then scowled and said, “...they’re hungry, aren’t they?”

Catra laughed again, clutching her sides. Adora bumped her with her shoulder and shook her head.

“Come on Melog, we can go eat breakfast without Catra’s judgement.” She turned and made a break for one of the gardens.

“Adora!!” Catra yelled, racing after her. Adora set their food down right before she was tackled. They laid there giggling on the floor until Melog caught up and started nosing at the food.

“Alright, here,” Catra said, getting up. She opened the box of food and tossed some toward Melog.

“What about me?” Adora pouted.

Catra rubbed her temple and shook her head, then sighed and handed the box to Adora. Adora immediately dug in so Catra had no choice but to sit back down. Adora handed her the box and uttered a muffled “sorry,” her mouth packed with food. 

Glimmer and Bow joined them shortly after, followed by Perfuma and Scorpia.

“Avoiding the mess hall really doesn’t work if everyone else avoids it too.” Catra mused.

Glimmer shrugged and passed her a donut. Adora watched the exchange and looked genuinely hurt. Glimmer sighed and handed Adora her own. She looked at Catra again, and the two shared a smile. The group finished their breakfast in comfortable silence.

“I have to go with them now,” Adora nodded toward Bow, Glimmer, and Perfuma. She looked down at Melog, “take care of her for me.” She kissed Catra gently, squeezed her hand, and left.

Catra looked at Melog and Scorpia. “So… what are you gonna do?” She asked Scorpia as nonchalantly as she could manage. 

“Hang out with my best friend, of course.” Scorpia replied, beaming.

“Oh…”

“That’s you, Wildcat.”

“Oh.” Catra’s lip curled into a half smile.

Melog purred.

\----

“Thank you all for coming.” King Micah greeted the group in the war room. “We will start the day with the trial and then proceed to your kingdom assessment reports.”

There was a collective nod.

“Let’s begin then. Does anyone have any questions?” He asked. The room remained silent. “Alright, then we’ll proceed to the amphitheater.” 

They walked as a unit to the amphitheater just behind the castle’s walls. The building hadn’t been used in years, but they had requested the castle’s staff prepare it for today. 

“General, please bring the first defendant.” King Micah asked of the guard. He took a seat in the middle of the lower tier. The other members of the Princess Alliance filled in the rows around him. Hordak was brought to center stage by the General. Wrong Hordak snuck in and stole a seat near the exit so he could watch.

“Hordak, leader of the Horde on Etheria, you will be judged for your crimes by the counsel formed within the Princess Alliance. Do you understand?” King Micah began.

“Yes,” Hordak paused before adding, “Your majesty.”

“Very well. We shall proceed.”

King Micah read off a list of Hordak’s crimes from conquering the Fright Zone to training child soldiers. He listed the cities the Horde had destroyed including Thaymore and Salineas among others. Hordak stood in silence. His face blank and untelling. When the King finished, he paused and waited for Hordak to speak but was met with silence. 

“Hordak? Are you prepared to speak your case?”

“No. Your summarization is accurate. I accept any punishment you deem fit.”

“You have no defense?”

“None. I am guilty of everything you said. I may have been created by Horde Prime, but it was my will that drove my desire to please him, and it was my ambition to conquer this planet. I was far out of reach of the hive mind. I take responsibility for my actions.”

“Very well… General, please escort him to the holding area. We will discuss and make our decision.” 

The group discussed at great length what to do with Hordak. There were those who wanted to see him suffer from the pain he caused, and those who sympathized with his position. Glimmer and Adora voraciously advocated for his redemption. They’d both seen first hand what kind of damage Horde Prime could do to a person. Catra, Scorpia, and Entrapta were excluded from the discussion as they awaited trial, but Perfuma did her best to convey Scorpia’s position at least. King Micah sat silent. He mused over his own feelings about Hordak. _I lost my wife and my daughter’s childhood because of him. He left me on that godforsaken island. He is taking responsibility… but that doesn’t absolve him. There must be some way to meet in the middle…_

“I have an idea that might satisfy all parties.” King Micah announced.

The counsel quieted.

“What if we sentence Hordak to Beast Island indefinitely.” He said. Adora began to protest but was silenced by his hand. “Under orders to clean up the island. He will properly dispose of the waste and dismantle any remaining First Ones tech for further study and analysis in Dryl. If he can successfully clean the island, he will be pardoned.”

“Hey, that’s actually a really good idea!” Bow cheered, eager to curb the tension. 

“Let’s put it to a vote.” King Micah decided. “All in favor?” There was a show of hands. “And all opposed?” Only two hands rose. “Then it’s decided. Bring the prisoner back in.”

Hordak walked unassisted to the stage. The General stayed just a pace behind.

“Hordak. For your crimes against Etheria, we hereby sentence you to exile on Beast Island.” King Micah proclaimed.

Hordak hung his head.

“You are tasked with cleaning the island and repurposing its contents for the good of Etheria. If you are able to complete this task to our satisfaction, you are free to do as you please on the rest of the planet so long as you abide by Etherian Law.” He continued. “Do you understand?”

“I- Yes, your majesty… thank you.” Hordak bowed to everyone’s shock.

Wrong Hordak jumped out of his seat, cheering in victory, before he was silenced by a glare from the General. Hordak was led away once more. 

“Entrapta is next, let’s review…”

The General returned a few moments later with Entrapta.

“Entrapta, you will be judged for your crimes by the counsel formed within the Princess Alliance. Do you understand?”

“Hi Princesses! I am familiar with the concept, yes. Please proceed!”

“Very well. It is my understanding that you worked alongside the Princess Alliance for some time, is that true?”

“Oh, yeah, I was friends with them, and then Catra told me to be friends with the Horde instead, and that was nice for a while, but then she sent me to Beast Island, and then I stole your food, and Adora saved me, and then I helped save Glimmer AND Catra, and now we’re here!” The princess lifted herself onto her hair as she spoke, forming a seat midair. 

King Micah let out a soft chuckle. “Yes, that sounds about right. We appreciate your service to the Alliance, but for your time improving the Horde’s tech and the subsequent chaos they inflicted with it, we hereby sentence you to a month on Beast Island.”

“YES!” Entrapta punched the air, her hair raised her body for extra effect. “Oh, uh, I mean. Oh…. no…” She relaxed back to her hair seat. 

King Micah chuckled again. “We thought you might be eager to return. It’s important that you treat this as repaying your debt to Etheria. The tech that you make there and any data you gather is for the betterment of Etheria. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir!” She saluted with a pigtail and walked away. 

“Hold still prisoner, you aren’t free to go!” The General lunged after her.

“Oh, sorry, my bad. Were we not done here?” Entrapta neatly dodged the General and stopped mid stride to look back at Micah.

“That’s quite alright. We’re done.” King Micah sighed.

Entrapta waved to the princesses and left.

“Alright next we have Scorpia…”

Perfuma frowned but didn’t comment. She sat there in silence as her friends discussed her… well, Scorpia’s fate. 

“Adora.” The King looked at her.

“Yes your majesty?” 

“Scorpia was born into the Horde, correct?”

“Yes sir.”

“Do you think she would have left sooner if she’d known the Horde had lied to her?”

“Absolutely.”

“Very well.”

They continued their discussion. Adora couldn’t help feeling uncomfortable as they used her as an example over and over on both sides of the conversation. _I probably never would have left the Horde if I hadn’t gone back for the sword..._ Adora thought. They finally came to a conclusion and summoned Scorpia forth.

“Scorpia, you will be judged for your crimes by the counsel formed within the Princess Alliance. Do you understand?”

“Yes! I mean, yes, I understand. Your majesty!” Scorpia sputtered into an awkward salute.

“You carried out the Horde’s orders without reservations or remorse. You only joined the Princess Alliance to save Entrapta, who was our enemy at the time.” King Micah took a breath. Scorpia shifted nervously, cradling her claws. “However. During your time with us you displayed exemplary kindness, fought alongside us to defeat Prime, and have proven yourself a worthy ally.” 

“Gosh. Wow. If you think so.” Scorpia blushed and rubbed the back of her neck.

“With that in mind, we believe the best course of action is for you to spend two weeks assisting in the clean up of Beast Island after which you will return to the Fright Zone and reclaim it. Do you have any objections?”

“No, your majesty sir, that sounds-yes-gosh of course. Thank you!”

“Very well, please wait outside.”

Scorpia gave an awkward bow and all but skipped away.

King Micah turned to look at Adora. “Adora. If you wouldn’t mind taking a seat over there.” He gestured toward where Wrong Hordak was still sitting.

“I.” Adora sighed before continuing, “Yes your majesty, of course.” Glimmer squeezed her hand as she left to await their decision.

“Catra, you will be judged for your crimes by the counsel formed within the Princess Alliance. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Catra replied, staring directly at the King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a little late :( 
> 
> AAAAANGST!


End file.
